Knights, thieves and other such things
by Hweianime
Summary: Sena a gutter child spends his days acting as a gopher for the other street kids till one day Hiruma the eccentric devil of the streets sees some potential in him and picks him up to teach him how to steal. But what does he want in exchange? And what does the Oujo school for knights have to do with it! Some swearing and (hopefully) some sexual implications
1. Chapter 1

**Um hey everyone ;) Well I have gotten re-obsessed with Eyeshield 21 and I decided to read the fandom only to discover there wasn't as much as I hoped. (this could be due to this unrealistic expectation that when I start getting into something the whole world needs to do it too lol) Also I am a huge fan of F.A Starhawk and when she hadn't posted since 2009 I cried. Anyway this is my first time doing something like this and I hope someone will comment or something so I know I am not alone in this fandom. **

**Well I kinda made it an alternate universe where it's set around god knows where at the time where knights and stuff were common. **

**Anyway enjoy. Um please comment and this is pretty obvious but I don't own anything Eyeshield 21 cause if I did it would have been longer and filled with more fanservice.**

"3..2..1 go fucking chibi!"

Sena opened his eyes and ran out into the busy street in reaction to the gunshot. Barely dodging the oncoming people while running through, each time he passed a rich looking aristocrat his arm seemed to make a casual yet quick movement. Only after he had disappeared back into the alley did he hear the exclamations of shock and horror. Only then he allowed a sign of relief.

"Well fucking chibi? "

The sudden question startled said chibi who then frowned. He was usually quite good at sensing things but **he** was always the exception.

Hiruma Yoichi materialized from the shadows almost like some dark sinister demon coming from the depths of hell. Knowing better than to let Hiruma wait, Sena showed him his (ahem) earnings.

A couple of expensive looking jewelry, two silk handkerchiefs and one golden pocket watch.

Hiruma upon seeing the loot then compared it to his own watch as if calculating the worth of what Sena stole in that amount of time. A chill ran down his spine and his usual sense of uncertainty settled. Maybe he wasn't good enough to appease the devil? If he didn't satisfy would he have to go back to being a gopher to the other street kids?! Even if Hiruma scared him half to death he did save him from a life of forever being a gopher and introduced to a different way of getting about. Even if it was stealing.

"_Kekeke_"

The thoughts and worries clouded in his head disappeared. And was replaced by pain as Hiruma swiftly kicked his backside silently. Over the past few weeks during his harsh training he noticed Hiruma only does this action when he is happy. This thought did make him feel better but he still wished Hiruma would stop kicking him so.

"Good job fucking chibi, you have golden legs you know that?"

Sena almost glowed with that unexpected compliment that came from one of the most feared man in the kingdom.

"Uh t-thanks Hiruma-san" he blushed.

Hiruma twitched for a split second upon seeing the blush but quickly regained a look of boredom.

"Don't get so cocky fucking shrimp" he muttered loud enough for Sena to blush even harder from embarrassment. "I-I wasn't!" He replied trying to come off indignant only to result as sounding apologetic. Hiruma sighed. Apparently even Hiruma couldn't do anything with Sena's timidness.

An awkward silence filled between the two and Sena unable to take it anyway started to bid his leave. "Uh um thanks for everything Hiruma san I guess I will uh see you around" in which Hiruma responded by raising his eyebrow and grabbed the escaping boy pulling him face to face. "Damn shrimp you think I fucking trained you for three whole weeks just to let you fucking go?" A demonic grin slowly plastered onto his face, his sharp teeth glinting. _'Hiieeeeee!_' "Nooo see fucking chibi as you know I am famous or _kekekeke_ infamous around here" Sena nodded furiously. Everyone even someone like him knew Hiruma Yoichi, his black devil handbook and the fact he takes any job providing it interests him. "And anyway I have been giving a simply fucking delicious job that requires some.. help" Sena's eyes widened in horror knowing Hiruma he probably could have done whatever job himself but decided it would be 'less fun'. Maybe being a gopher wasn't so bad, after all at least he wasn't going to have a 150% chance if dying or at least end up badly traumatized.

"Do you know Oujo?" Sena nodded again cautiously " The rich kid school famous for a 98% turnout of knights, assassins, spies and other such jobs that allow you to serve directly to the royal castle... " "Well good job fucking chibi got it right. Now do you know that there is a treasury where rumor has it the most expensive gems, secretive history texts and oldest artifacts in the land is hidden and only the top few selected students can have the privilege to access?" Sena felt all his blood drain from his face "y-y-you can't possibly be implying..."

The demonic smirk grew

"We are going to Oujo fucking shrimp!" He practically crowed.

"_Hieeeeee_!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Hi! Ok so second chapter XD there's no new character introduction cause it took me the whole week to try and figure out how the whole medieval theme could work with this fanfic and honestly still not really sure. I will definitely try to start at least talking about the Oujo team and the entrance exam. Also thanks for my first ever follow Archangel0379 and my first ever comment Sky who was a guest but seriously thanks! Um I am still not that confident in my skills but I am going to try work on other stuff as well – mainly Eyeshield 21 stuff. Any requests and I will try –but only yaoi pairings lol**

'Urgh I had this horrible dream' Sena got up head pounding. Or at least he tried to get up. 'Shit.'

"Oi, you finally decided to wake up sleeping fucking beauty" "H-Hiruma! What is this?!"

The blond looked away from what he had been writing in (Sena did NOT want to know) and battered his eyes in mock innocence. "What ever do you mean?" But it was damned well obvious what he meant as he was tied up with chain preventing him from moving at all!

"Oh" the blond popped the sugarless gum he had been chewing "yeah that" he replied bored going back to his writing.

Suddenly it all came back to Sena hitting him like well a pile of bricks cause he was pretty sure now Hiruma had actually _threw_ some bricks at the escaping Sena. It had been a few months since the declaration to go to Oujo and ever since then he had been forced to train his speed and also learn basic knife skills everyday. Training with Hiruma definitely made Sena a little more assertive however to the blond's annoyance and disgust not by much.

Now that he was clearer headed he realized from the amount of light that it was probably dawn meaning he had passed out for a good day or so. His stomach suddenly aware of this started to complain. Loudly. Blushing at this he turned three shades darker when Hiruma stopped his work to hear the offending noise.

Before the brunette could even stutter an apology something hard was thrown right in front of him. "Eat fucking shrimp" in which Sena blinked in surprise making out in the growing sunlight a generous chunk though slightly stale bread. Though he couldn't really use his mouth Sena had experienced harsher obstacles and conditions in getting his food so he managed to easily consume the bread greedily. Feeling satisfied and definitely seeing the blond in a nicer light he decided that maybe- just maybe it wouldn't be so bad working with Hiruma.

This thought was short lived when said blond threw the boy over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Oof! Um where do you think your taking me?!" He was answered with the signature devils grin in which he growled "you forget already fucking shrimp? We are going to fucking Oujo"

"But Hiruma san! It's impossible -not only do we need to past an entrance exam but we (and when I say we I mean mainly me) also must be at least upper middle class status!" Sena practically beamed- proud to actually put up a fight against the devil well until he caught sight of Hiruma's expression of pure horrific delight. "Kekekeke you let me worry about the status fucking chibi and..." His glinting green eyes narrowed "I better not find my fucking training you a waste of time- if you fail the entrance exam I will fucking hunt you down and make your life really experience hell!"

'Well _shit_.'

...

As they made their way through the crowd of young hopefuls at the entrance of Oujo, Sena tried to avoid as much eye contact from the curious, amused or horrified stares of the nearby people. Instead he distracted himself by either looking at everyone's shoes grumbling at how if he sold just one pair he could feed himself for a week or marveling at the hugeness of the school. And it was huge. He actually had seen Oujo a few times but only for mere seconds as he caught sight of it during his _street runs_.

Suddenly his thoughts where disrupted by a shiver down his spine. Sensing someone was definitely glaring at him Sena immediately pinpointed the source. What he saw was a very VERY scary looking thug with silver hair and strange eyelashes (or is that makeup?) but that didn't surprise him after all a few months with Hiruma made most villains look like freaking fairies! No the thing that surprised the brunette the most was the fact this thug was also tied up in chains just like him! Honestly looking closer at the chained delinquents expression he could see the other was also puzzled at another person chained like him. 'I wonder if there's someone like Hiruma that's doing this to him?' This thought definitely made Sena shudder.

Suddenly with no warning the blond dropped his chained captive. "Oof!"

Sena's attention on the strange thug immediately dropped and was replaced with attention to his lower back, which got the most from his fall. He looked up at the blond boy who rudely dropped him and pouted. "That hurt Hiruma san" "Yeah well I ain't going to keep carrying your heavy ass all the way in am I?" He replied coolly surveying the crowd as if looking for someone. 'I am not _that _heavy...' Sena thought indigently. He shuddered again when he saw Hiruma exuding a demonic aura. "Kekekeke"

'Ah he must have found who he was looking for.' The unsuspecting victims were two teens who looked a little similar to... 'They look kinda like us!' The thief gasped realizing what was about to happen as Hiruma moved toward the pair pulling out his little black book grinning like a maniac.

A few minutes later the blond came back grinning even wider than before. In his hand instead of one of his infamous notebooks he held two small slips of gold lined paper. The paper acted as an ID to identify the people participating in the exam -if you pass the paper is stamped in a special seal in which allows the favored student to exchange the paper with a badge which proves you finally became a student. In order to gain this important though senselessly expensive paper one had to go through an interview and an extensive background check. 'Well at least I don't have to worry about getting my background exposed.' Sena sighed a little in relief but mainly with exasperation at Hiruma. In which the said blond noticed and gently hit the boy on the head almost reassuringly. 'Honestly I'm way too soft with the kid - guess the brats grown on me over the few months'

"Oi fucking shrimp I got your status pass that you were just _sooo_ worried about. Now you better prove the training you did didn't go completely to waste."

Sena groaned inwardly 'Urgh guess there's no backing out now' and with another audible sigh he and Hiruma took their first steps into Oujo.

Not even Hiruma probably knew how this would end.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay this is a really short chapter- I'm so sorry! I spent most of the week doing school and working on my other fanfic mascot characters- ok so I wasn't really doing much of school but still….**

**Anyway I swear I'll start working on this more and make it more interesting!- you know after I finish working on my next oneshot… and biology assignment…. **

**Also please don't hate me but I am stealing some ideas of F.A Starhawk's work Playmates because I really love certain aspects of that fanfic and it's killing me it's not completed. **

**Btw I'm just gonna warn you guys Sena's backstory isn't that developed so I may add stuff to that as I go along :D (yes the backstory does have hints of the Playmates fanfic ****hint, hint*****)**

Shogun stared at the new recruits trying to eye out the potential talents that were worth cultivating. He sighed. Things were not looking good- apart from the students that came from Oujo middle school and were used to hard work most of the other kids were just rich spoilt brats. He would have to beat the snob out of these kids hard before he saw any knight worthy material.

At the edge of his eye he caught the sight of a gun. Pinpointing the source he saw a demonic looking lad with a small scared child walking into the halls. 'A strange pair indeed- strange but interesting. I'll ask Doburoku what he thinks of the two later though.'

As the strange pair walked in Sena really couldn't help but marvel at the beautiful architecture- after all it wasn't really something you see in the slums. His amazement was cut abruptly short as he bumped into a very tall teen. "Ah sorry sorry" the tall boy apologized gently, feeling a pang of guilt the little thief replied "No it was my fault I wasn't looking!"

Takami was pleasantly surprised at such a well mannered kid among all these rich spoilt brats. He had honestly never seen this kid before at any social gatherings or anything- 'he seems like the shy type though, it's kinda.. Cute?'

The young aristocrat smiled at the smaller teen holding out his hand in greeting. "I'm Takami of the Ichiro family, it's nice to meet you."

Sena looked at the hand as if the tall boy just gave him a gun instead of a friendly handshake. No one had really ever given him a handshake much less someone of such noble lineage. Hesitantly he reciprocated the action smiling shyly. "I'm Sena Kobayakawa." "Well Sena-kun if you need any help just look for me I'm a bit more acquainted with the grounds."

"Haha you sound like a big brother Takami-san!" The glasses wearing teen smiled "I guess I am huh?"

The brunette looked down blushingly "uh well... Then... Could I call you... Takami _nii san_?" He looked up at the taller teen with his large honey brown eyes. A little shocked by the sudden request -no one had ever called him a big brother before- he quickly composed himself and allowed himself an even bigger smile and a slight blush on his face. "Of course."

Before they could continue their conversation another taller blond teen came up to the two. 'Wow is everyone this tall around here?' Sena wondered as he watched the two converse. After their short conversation Takami turned back to the brunette apologetically "Sorry Sena-kun I have to go. Good luck on the exam."

"Thanks Takami nii-san!" They both smiled and waved farewell. The blond looked a little shocked as he left "Oi Takami who was that?"

"Ah I forgot to introduce you two Sakuraba -that kid is Sena of the Kobayakawa family- I just met him then, nice kid."

Sakuraba looked at him funnily 'I was more asking on why he called you nii san… oh well.. hmmm Sena was it?" Both teens remembered the blushing shy smile the younger boy had given as the waved them off.

"Hey Sakuraba why are you blushing?"

"I-I could say the same to you!"

As he watched the two tall teens leave the speedy thief realized with a panic that he had lost sight of Hiruma! 'Oh shit oh shit oh shit he is going to KILL me- where do I go now or maybe I should just run for it?!" Panicking the brunette began running at top speed, dodging the crowd looking for the devil. Shogun still surveying the area widened his eyes when he caught sight of the boy. And for the first time in quite a long time the ex-knight showed a crack of a smile. _"Yes. Those two will be very interesting indeed."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok just to remind you guys**

" " **= talking**

' ' **= thoughts**

**You know- just in case I confuse you. Enjoy~**

Finally after running through a sea of students and wannabe students he finally arrived at the exam arena (though it was completely by accident). As he looked hurriedly around he suddenly felt a chill down his spine. He warily looked toward the source and his fears were confirmed as there stood a pissed off Hiruma waiting for him gun in hand. _'Oh dear god._'

"Oi fucking chibi you sure took some sweet fucking time."

"Gomen! Hiruma-san!" He squeaked clutching his eyes shut as he heard the click of a gun expecting the worse. The blond demon twitched, as he looked at the trembling small teen 'He looks like a fucking hamster- not that I care or anything.'

To the surprise and gratefulness of the little pickpocket, Hiruma just turned around walking to where the exam was taking place "_Tch_. Your fucking lucky you were just on time shrimp." After a few steps the blond looked back at the thief "Well? Are you fucking waiting for your carriage fucking Cinderella or are you coming?"

"H-hai!" Sena needed no further prompting as he ran to walk by Hiruma's side shyly smiling at the blond demon's rare act of charity.

They joined the crowd of rich males waiting for the rules of the exam. Finally a short middle-aged man holding a jar of what seemed to be liquor stood on a small stage. At the sight many began murmuring excitedly. Sena who had lived mainly on the streets couldn't recognize the drunkard. Hiruma noticed the brunette's confusion sighed and bent down to whisper to him- 'that's Doburoku Sakaki he was one of the pair of knights known as the Twin Japanese Blades.'

The small teens eyes widened _'The Twin Japanese Blades_?! The stories about them were well known even in the darkest corners of the slums- apparently they retired a while back due to injury and age... Who knew they would become Knight trainers?'

Suddenly a cold realization hit the brunette harder than the bag of bricks Hiruma threw at him a while back 'What would become of us if we were caught?- I'm sure the punishment for lying to all these people will be more severe than death! And-'

The blond as if sensing the boys fear took his hand and squeezed it almost encouragingly "We just won't get caught" he said simply. At that sentence Sena though a little shaken that Hiruma could read his mind calmed a little, grateful for the teen's .. Well let's call it _assurance._

"Okay brats listen up" Everyone in the crowd stood to attention as the words left from the mouth of the famous ex knight. "Each of you will be judged individually for **intellect, strength, aim, creativity and speed**. If you pass you will be welcomed with open arms however-" the old man suddenly looked fierce and intimidating confirming himself of the title of one of the Twin Blades. Sena gulped as well as the general percentage of the group. "However - if you fail you will lose the chance to join forever. There are no repeaters and we don't care how rich or noble your fathers are so if you don't feel like you can pass then leave- we don't need people like you."

Stunned silence filled the room (as well as a faint _kekeke_ but let's just bypass that). Eventually at least 50 or so people left sulkily. As Doburoku watched the last of the cowards go he moved onto the rest of the group smiling. "So I see you guys have the balls to stay here huh?" He chuckled and took a swig of his alcohol.

"I guess we'll start off with the intellect part of the exam. Follow me to the written part"

Sena paled _'w-written part?!_ No one told me about this! What am I going to do!?'

Even Hiruma was tense- 'Shit I didn't think there was a fucking written part in the exam; I mean _I'll_ be fucking fine but I highly doubt Sena who's lived on the fucking streets even knows how to goddamn _fucking write_.'

As everyone sat in their seats with paper and pencil in hand Sena just stared hopelessly at the strange squiggly lines that probably were the questions for the examination.

Luckily however most of the basic words he understood as when he was much younger he befriended a noble who taught him a little on writing and reading.

...

_**Flashback**_

_**"Why the hell should I help you Sena." "Come on please~! At least teach me the basics!" The brunette pouted and used his best puppy dog eyes.**_

_**The teen sighed "I can't believe someone like me is doing this." Sena grinned knowing that this meant a yes. "If you can't believe something then I still can't believe we're friends."**_

_**"I wouldn't call it fucking friends." The older teen scoffed.**_

_**"Well you have stopped calling me trash."**_

_**"..." An awkward silence settled around the two which quickly broke when Sena giggled and even the dread headed aristocrat cracked a smirking smile.**_

_**"Now let's teach me some words."**_

_**End Flashback**_

...

But more on this later -first he had a test to pass.

Slowly, tentatively he picked up the pencil and began writing the answers to the questions he could understand however most used complicated long words, which the brunette had to guess from context or skip over. After a grueling 2 hours Sena came out of the room looking half dead. 'Yup. Getting shot back then would have been better the better option.'

Doburoku noticed the despair on the thief's face. Laughing he went up to the short kid and slapped him on the back. "Don't worry kid - as long as you do good in at least one exam you should be okay (_kind of.._.)!" The ex knight was surprisingly strong despite his build causing Sena to almost fall luckily he caught himself at the last minute. The sharp eyes of the knight trainer caught that fast reflex noting the teen's strong well toned legs. 'Hmmm... Maybe he'll redeem himself from the written part after all.'

"Ok everyone we are moving back to the Arena. It's time for the test of strength!" Doburoku shouted out of the blue causing everyone to flinch at the sudden increase in sound.

'Strength?!' Sena paled even whiter than before blood draining from his face.

'Well Fuck.'

**Well that's the end of this chapter! Sena really is not doing well for these exams god what sick twisted person would do this to- oh wait it's me oops ;P**

**Anyway I'm hoping you guys reading are enjoying this- please comment and stuff. And yes I made Agon a childhood friend if you didn't catch that and yes he will be appearing eventually and no he isn't a street kid like Sena he's an arrogant noble because well it suits him (gleam in eye)**


	5. Chapter 5

Hiruma had to practically _drag_ the smaller half-dead teen to the arena where they had set up sets of weights and bench press type of machines. "_Noooo_ Hiruma-san you know I can't do anymore than 10

kilos which is already pathetic as it is!"

"Fucking chibi shut up or I'll shoot right here and now!" The blond shouted irritatedly emphasizing his action of reaching to get his gun. This definitely silenced the sulking thief. _"I rather die now than die from embarrassment.."_ He muttered sulkily "What the fuck you just said?!" "N-nothing!"

Hiruma's turn was way before Sena's and when his name was called out he strode confidently toward the bench press, Doburoku standing by waiting. "Oi fucking trainer put on 70kg." The ex knight frowned at the name but took another swig of his sake jar and did as he said. The blond laughed as he easily bench-pressed the weight while the drunkard noted it down. "_kekeke_."

As the boy waited for his turn each time the other students weight was measured and recorded the little thief shrunk even smaller. 'So far the least anyone had actually pressed was 20kg- that's _double_ my best! Seriously god if you are out there now is a good time to prove it!'

Of course there was no act of god to help the poor pickpocket and finally it was his turn to step up to the bench press. The ex knight recognized the low-spirited small kid and decided to be a little less… harsh. "So- what weight?" Doburoku asked in the kindest voice he could muster without sounding like he was talking to a tiny child (though he really did feel like he was)

"...(_mumble_) kilos..."

"_Uhh_ can you repeat that ?"

"...10 kilos please.." The brunette inwardly cringed as he heard some soft laughter and murmurs at the lightweight. The trainer nodded wordlessly which somehow made Sena feel even worse.

Finally it was over, the pickpocket sighed with relief- he was pretty accurate in his aim and he was proud of his speed, though he had no clue what creativity meant he was sure that it wouldn't be as bad as this recent humiliating experience.

There were two parts of the **aim** exam, long range and short range in which the crowd would be split into two to compete in each half. Sena smiled when he heard he'd be put together with Hiruma in the first group strangely comforted by the presence of the demonic teen. However his grin quickly faded when he realized he had to compete with everyone in his group for the long-range section. He wasn't sure about the quality of the other prospective students but if they are as good as Hiruma he really was royally screwed.

"You brats get to choose two choices: gun or arrow- be warned though the gun trial is harder than arrow."

Immediately without hesitation Hiruma took a gun, closely followed by a strangely dressed individual who looked suspiciously like a cowboy Sena once saw in a picture book he loved. "Okay so first two to step up is Hiruma and... Kid?" The cowboy nodded in approval at the addressed name Sena giggled quietly- even his name was just like from his beloved picture book however he quickly stopped face flushed when he noticed the amused yet confused look on the cowboy's face toward him.

As everyone slowly chose their weapons the brunette hesitantly chose the gun- it was the only long-range weapon he could use because Hiruma said and _quote_ _"Any long-range weapons that aren't fucking guns are for fucking pansies."_ _Unquote_.

Sena after choosing a small compact gun much like the one he'd practiced with before quickly jogged over to the shooting grounds where Hiruma and Kid were beginning to start the exam.

From the looks of it the arrow exam was quite straightforward as it was just normal archery with the target set in varying distances. There were 10 in all each further than the next and certain number of points given depending on where the arrow hits which is totaled to your score.

The gun one was pretty much the same thing except for one minor detail- the targets where painted on animals_. (Btw they are using paint bullets so no imaginary animals were hurt in the making of this chapter.)_

Each animal had their own set of allocated points depending on where you shoot at them (e.g. shooting a bull's-eye on a cow will give 20 pts but shooting a sparrow will give 200 pts) and unlike archery the guns men most complete a certain number of points in a time limit.

The pickpocket watched in awe as the two contenders readied their guns and began firing. Each shot was accurate and precise, shooting almost any animal in their line of sight with almost 100% accuracy.

Finally after Doburoku signaled then to stop it took a few minutes for him to calculate the total amount of points accumulated. "Hiruma gets 3439 points and Kid gets 3710 points. Both have broken the previous record of 2890." The ex knight said while noting it down with a pleased expression. A large wave of claps and wows were heard throughout the crowd. "_Kekeke_" Hiruma chuckled however the thief could see his green eyes weren't smiling -probably he was pissed that someone actually beat him through gun work.

"Now who wants to go up next?" The drunkard turned toward the now silent crowd. No one wanted to go up right after that. Finally after a minute of awkward silence the brunette pulled together his courage and raised his hand. "I'll go."

In the corner of his eye he could see the devilish teen grin at his action as if approving. Doburoku looked a little surprised at the shy small thief's bold act however he too smiled, grateful for someone to step up to the challenge. The fast teen came up to stage preparing his gun however he couldn't fail to hear the harsh murmurings of the crowd who recognized him as _the scrawny kid who could only press 10 kilos._ Finally someone else also volunteered- a very tall lanky teen with an obnoxious aura and a very long nose who exclaimed very loudly "Well at least I won't look that bad compared to this weakling!" A few chuckles broke out, mainly from his entourage but they were enough to make Sena want to go to a dark corner and hide.

As the two teens readied themselves the brunette realized with a shock that the stuck up male next to him wasn't even holding the gun properly! 'Could it be... Some of these guys have _never held a gun_?'

As the time to start began the smaller boy's suspicions were confirmed as the rich aristocrat began to miss almost every shot he took or at most managed to barely graze the animal. Sena feeling a bit more confident began to concentrate more on his own aim than worrying about the one beside him. At first his shots were a bit off mark but as he quickly adjusted the teen was able to consistently shoot quite accurately at the smaller, speedier animals allowing him to rake up a higher amount of points fast. Before he knew it he found himself quite enjoying the thrill, predicting the animal's speed and direction effectively using minimal movement, he even managed to almost get the sparrow - much to the surprise of the general audience.

'_Kekeke _if this silenced the fuckers I can't wait to see their reactions during the fucking speed exam.' Hiruma thought to himself as he chewed on his sugarless gum which he had smuggled into the building.

"And time's up!" Doburoku announced as the two teens dropped their guns.

"Hanasaka Tengu you got... 10 points." The ex knight looked at the kid in almost amusement as if satisfied to know the arrogant rich kid was knocked down a peg. "And Sena Kobayakawa amazingly you got 2121 points!" The brunette practically beamed though he felt a little down as he compared it to Kid-san and Hiruma-san's score. 'Guess I'll have to work harder then.' He sighed content.

Finally the long range test was over where the average number of points for the guns men were around 600 points much to the disappointment of the trainer as the only reason the average was so high was due to certain highly talented individuals bringing the overall scores up compared to the rest of the rich spoon fed prospective teens.

'I sure hope Shogun's doing better over their than me' the drunkard sighed after a few gulps of his sake. 'He was right though- there are more than a couple of unpolished gems in all this crap.'

**What? I posted this chapter so soon? Well Yes- yes I did cuz today was… a day off school! **

**Soz I know nothing on weghts and crap (probs cause I don't excersise lol) so it may not make sense. **

**Anyway surprisingly Sena is a pretty good marksman and obviously Kid had to come into the story at some point because he is sooo amazing. Anyway next will be the short range aim challenge which I'm kinda meh about- I'm more worried about the creativity challenge like what the heck am I gonna do for that?!**

**So the next chapter will be quite short mainly around the short range challenge – sorry~**

**Anyway thanks for reading- please comment, enjoy and if you got any suggestions I will try my best to fit them in somewhere (unless it's something like asking for a character death in which I would then look horrified and ask **_**why you so cruel?**_**)- ok moving off topic again lol**

**Again thanks keep up the support people who have made it this far!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Damn okay so I lied in the prev chapter- this has nothing on the actual exam. Yeah I kinda didn't know what I was gonna do and then I wanted more scenes with Kid (cause totally shipping them right now) so this is basically just some more backstory or whatever. SORRY XP**

**Hope you enjoy anyway, if you got some ideas comment or just review.**

**Also trying to work on another oneshot – you know those ones with music lyrics in them – yea just btw.**

The short-range section of the exam was mainly things like throwing knives or one to one combat. This time everyone had to form groups of two with one person who does knife throwing while the other focuses on mainly knife combat. Obviously Sena and Hiruma paired up with the blond doing the throwing leaving Sena to be the actual close combat specialist.

It was taking a while for everyone else to form pairs so the blond decided to give the pickpocket a ... _Suggestion_. "Oi fucking shrimp I _suggest_ you go scout for any potentials to look out for before everyone gets ready or I'll stick my fucking gun so far down your throat that I'll-" No more words were needed to be said as Sena was long gone.

_'Hieee!_ Man Hiruma-san can be so scary... But there really isn't anyone worth scouting out other than...' "_**Oof!**_" Before he could finish his train of thought he found himself head to chest with what felt like with an actual steam engine. He looked up to find a quiet rigid looking teen.

"Oh I'm so sorry for Tetsuma- _hey_ aren't you-" the pickpocket turned to the low relaxed voice eyes widening as he recognized the figure's clothes. "The cowbo-!" He blurted out before covering his mouth flushing all shades of red. The quick draw cowboy assumed the face of amusement. "The name's Kid, him over there is Tetsuma and you are...?"

"S-Sena" the brunette stuttered not trusting his mouth to not say something embarrassing. Kid gave a crooked smile- there was something _different_ about this teen, something pure and full of hope, so different to himself, which somehow draws him to this small brunette. A brief silence washes over with Sena fidgeting in awkwardness 'Damn my nonexistent communication skills' he cursed remembering with the exception of a few brief periods he shared with friends that he grew up alone. The cowboy had noticed the other's discomfort and decided to strike up a conversation before the mood got even more uncomfortable.

"So why did you laugh?"

Sena blinked. "Excuse me?"

"When Doburoku-sensei said my name- why did you laugh?"

The brunette blinked two, three, four times- "ah!" He realized embarrassed quickly to hide his growing blush he covered his face with his hands. It was endearing.

Kid unused to such attacks of adorability was honestly at a loss "I mean uhm.. You don't have to, if it makes you uhhh.." His strange out of character faltering stopped as the little thief looked up with his golden brown eyes shyly at the cowboy. "Promise you won't laugh?" The marksman nodded dumbly as did Tetsuma who was still there. The brunette gave a deep breath and shut his own eyes not wanting to meet with the cool dark brown eyes that waited for his answer.

"The truth is... _IkindathoughtyoulookedlikethisstorycharacterIreadinapicturebookwhenIwaslittleandhewasacowboyandhisnamewasalsoKid!"_

The small teen panted out of breath blushing half from lack of air, half from embarrassment. The pair listening just stared. The only noise was the heaving breath of Sena and the general buzz of the crowd. The thief saw the strange face and slightly shaking body of the cowboy and became anxious to if he offended him.

Finally Kid could no longer take it. "_Hahahaha_.. you thought... _hahah._. from a story..._haha_..in a picture book no less.. _Hahaha.. haaa_." At first the sight of the calm reasonable looking teen laughing in such an uproar stunned the small boy- even his machine like friend cracked a smile amused. The shock on the thief's face faded and was replaced quickly with a playful little pout. "Kid-saan.. You promised you wouldn't laugh!"

The cowboy wiped away a small tear forming at his eye- it had been a long time since he laughed this hard. "_Haa_- gomen Sena-kun, it was just your answer was so .._pft_.. Unexpected.." He quietly snickered. The brunette waited patiently and a little miffed, for the marksman to calm down. "So what picture book was this?" The teen inquired curious. Sena blushed again a little embarrassed to talk about the subject again -" it was called the Wandering Cowboy.. I think." He murmured shyly, looking at the ground shifting his feet oblivious to the slight widening of the other two's eyes.

Kid remembered that book- hell he and Tetsuma grew up with that book. When Kid was scolded for not being a good enough shooter, or felt that things were hopeless Tetsuma would try to cheer him up by playing football or reading the picture book together. The book was an escape from their harsh upbringing with Kid the cowboy leading the children to adventures and freedom.

However his strict family who was famed for their ancestry of marksmen and archers thought such fantasies were impractical and when the two were just twelve years old they had thrown the old book out.

"Where did you get the book Sena-kun." The cowboy whispered a little hoarsely by the sudden memories. The thief internally panicked- how could he say he just found it in the _trash_ one day when he was searching for _scraps to eat_?! "I-I found it! I-in a library -yes that's it- in a library!" The cowboy looked a little taken aback and Sena cringed hoping he had given a satisfactory answer. 'I mean when I found the book it looked old and slightly ripped- it couldn't possibly be worth that much..' The brunette assured himself.

Kid remembered how hard they searched for that book- they couldn't even find another copy as it was an _extremely rare edition_ picture book and even very few, select nobles had it in their possession. Whoever Sena was he was definitely from a rich influential family. "Ah- I see." He nodded to himself in which the little thief took as acceptance to his lie and heaved a sigh of relief.

They began chatting casually, with Tetsuma even inputting a few words in the conversation until Sena suddenly felt a chill down his spine. 'Shit I was having so much fun I forgot my objective!' Just as the thought hit his mind he could hear the clicking of the safety on a certain blonde's gun going off. "Sena-kun are you okay? You've become as white as a sheet." The cowboy asked a little worriedly.

"Ah.. Yeah- I uh just have to go.. Right now! See you guys!" And with a wave the boy ran at the speed of light leaving behind a trail of dust and two shocked teens. 'He's fast.' Kid thought 'At least I know he definitely could pass.. Though after such a good time with the brunette something bad must happen soon enough."

Rushing through the crowd of people finally the light speed thief found Hiruma waiting irritated. "Honestly fucking chibi you're always this close to being late." With a sigh Sena smiled cheekily "Other people call that right on time Hiruma-san." Hiruma raised his eyebrow amused- 'So this fucking shrimp has the nerve to talk back huh? I like that. ' However the cheeky grin faded as the brunette looked down guiltily murmuring a muffled apology to the devilish teen. His piercing eyes looking down at the fidgeting thief and he patted a very surprised Sena's head. "Don't worry I'm sure you did your best" "R-really?!" Gasped a flabbergasted and blushing Sena. The blond smiled wide.

"FUCK NO DAMN FUCKING SHRIMP!" he yelled as gunshots rang out loud. "For being so fucking useless you get a fucking punishment! _kekeke_" The blond demon cackled as he almost magically from thin air took out a pile of clothes.

Sena's eyes widened in recognition at the outfit in Hiruma's hands.

'Hieeeee!'

**Btw No guys I'm not making him cosplay (yet) we still got to pass the freaking exam (ugghh this is taking forever but I really want it to be good…) **

…**Maybe the creativity exam could be…. Hmmm (evil thoughts)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! Yup it's me – hope you been enjoying this series so far… I don't have much to say but enjoy, have fun and don't judge please.**

**Also I did get some of the idea's from F.A Starhawk's work ( I am so sorry please seriously don't hurt me.) though it has been adapted to fit my story the idea was hers and yeah.. Which part was the idea I stole? Just read her works and you will figure it out.**

**Anyway just saying I don't own Eyeshield 21 (because if I did it would still be ongoing and there would be more fan service opportunities ;P)**

**Once again- ENJOY COMMENT LIKE ETC**

Quickly as ordered Sena got changed not wanting to incur anymore of the blonde's sadistic wrath. The clothes were tight fitting and shoes were heavy to restrict movement, Sena was always forced to wear this when lightly punished as it results in using more strength to maintain his usual speed. It wouldn't be so bad if the end appearance weren't so embarrassing.

As the thief re-entered the arena he found himself shrinking in pure embarrassment at the open mouthed blushing gazes at the male students who happened to look his way.

There he was in a sexy cropped vest that teases, his slim feminine form with silver detailing throughout further highlighting his torso and exposed mid rift. He also wore matching black leather shorts which to his dismay exposed his shapely legs and to complete the look he had large heavy black steampunk type boots with heavy silver chains decorating it.

Quickly he sprinted back to Hiruma's side though he winced at the newfound weight and tightness of his clothing very aware of how slow he had gotten because of it what he wasn't aware of was how revealingly tight it was to other people. The piercing green eyes looked up and down the thief's body as he came into view in some sort of approval. "_Kekeke_ it looks good on you fucking chibi."

Sena pouted adorably.

The two broke out of their conversation as Doburoku who finally got tired of waiting stood back up announcing the rules of the short range exam. "Ok listen up brats I'm going to make this short and simple." The ex knight paused for effect eyeing the crowd to make sure they were paying attention. "The knife wielder will hold paintbrushes soaked with red paint and the knife thrower will have delicate paint balloons- because apparently using real knives for an entry exam is considered ethically wrong."

Hiruma snorted 'Fucking wusses.'

"Two pairs will face off each other, the aim is to protect two amulets given to each pair in the set amount of time or to steal the opponent's. If you get marked by the paint in what we consider a 'vital region' the player marked will be considered dead and will stand out for the round."

As he continued to read out the list of people to verse each other the blond leaned close to the fast teens ear. Unused to the close proximity between the demon's mouth and his ear Sena fidgeted uncomfortably yet for some strange reason he didn't exactly hate it. Well until the devilish teen began to talk at least. "If you so much as get one fucking speck of paint on your fucking new clothes, I will fucking end your life."

_'Hiiieeee!'_

As the two finally got called out up to their allocated stage (in order to speed things up 4 groups will start at once and use up a quarter of the area.) Sena shuddered still recovering from the threat. He gulped as he readied himself gripping his paintbrush tightly in his hand while making sure the amulet was properly around his neck.

The dark aura exuding behind him was more than enough to motivate the teen.

Hiruma narrowed his eyes sizing up their opponents. It only took around half a second for him to analyze the situation with a calm mind only to sigh. 'Those fucking rich brats are complete noobs, so much for putting on a fucking show to look like the underdogs in this test.' However as he caught sight of one of the said snobs carelessly holding his paint filled weapon with an air of condescension the blond gave a smirk causing everyone in a ten-foot radius to visibly shudder. 'Well if they are that fucking weak we should be nice enough to fucking put them in their _place_.'

The bell rang signaling the start of the first round in which Hiruma just had to respond by whipping out of a gun and shooting at the air _"YA-HA! GO FUCKIN CHIBI!"_ While almost everyone else flinched at the sharp bang of the gun and others dazed wondered where the hell did it come from, Sena through pure reflex ran at top speed toward the shocked opponents though a little slower than he wanted because of his attire. Doburoku's eyes widened 'I knew he was fast but I didn't think he would so far past my expectations.' He thought shocked.

In just a few seconds the thief was face to chest with the other teens, with his quick precise hands molded through years of training he snatched away the amulets before the opponents could even blink and swiftly he raised his paint brush and slashed red onto the rich duos silk shirts, quickly running off before they could groan in dismay.

The brunette chuckled at those teens shocked faces 'Man if Agon saw me now I wonder what he would think..'

**Flashback**

"Hey, you hold him down then." Daiba ordered, apparently very angry as he found out of Sena their gopher had try to take some of the food share. The small boy whimpered in weak protest "but I was the one who got most of the food! Why can't I have any?!" He was silenced but the intimidating older boys that surrounded him.

The first punch was an uppercut to his jaw that caused Sena to see white for a second, Sena could feel blood starting to dribble out of his cut lip, the next was to his gut and Sena let out a scream that was muffled by Mamoru's - the second leader of the group - hand clamping down over his mouth.

The brunette had to shut his brown eyes tight waiting for the finishing blow- he was already weak from hunger so he wouldn't be surprised if the next blow was his last, and then...

Nothing happened.

Seven-year-old Sena slowly opened one teary eye and stared in shock at the reason for the sudden silence.

There was a strange older looking boy with bleached white hair - not like Riku nii san's it was short and more ruffle-y instead -glaring daggers at the kids around him. Mamoru's grip on Sena weakened so much under the intense glare that Sena fell right out of his arms, hitting the concrete with a pained cry.

Apparently that was the wrong thing to do as that got the kid moving because without further adieu and with a soul-chilling smile he grabbed onto Daiba's jacket and pulled him right up against his incoming fist.

Sena couldn't see from his face down position on the ground, but he heard a lot of hysterical shouting, crying and the running or dragging of feet, shared by the sound of fists hitting flesh and groans of pain.

If there was any feeling left in his body, he would have tried to tell the boy to stop now before his former tormentors died, but every time he began to even movie his lips the brunette would feel short sharp icy chills of mind numbing pain through out his body.

When he heard the last of a series of muffled thumps, which he supposed were their bodies hitting the ground his ears picked up the sound of the strange rough boy's (expensive looking) shoes moving towards him.

"Damn. I thought at least trash from the street could take a little stress relief from me. Guess trash is all the same everywhere." He squatted down to stare at the weak small brunette. "Hey, you still alive or can I just leave?"

Sena, using what seemed to be all of his strength, turned his head to look at his savior with the biggest puppy dog eyes he could muster causing the other boy to let out a sigh.

"What's the point of being as fast as you are if you don't use your speed properly in these situations, idiot." Sena began to make a sound of protest (though a little part of him wondered how he knew of his speed), which the boy seemingly understood. "God. It don't matter how many of them there are, trash is still trash and you're fucking fast enough to not get caught, you just need to learn to be constant in your fucking speed, learn to use it effectively or some shit."

Though at first the strange guy seemed frightening not to mention arrogant he was being oddly nice, criticism aside, maybe it was because Sena looked absolutely pathetic and deep down he really was a nice person?

(Future Sena scoffs at his past thoughts- 'Nice person my ass.')

As the rough teen was about to get up and leave the injured boy's eyes widened and not really knowing himself he grabbed something- anything of the other's items with his quick hands to get his attention. The bleached hair boy turned in almost inhuman speed to see the small brunette on the ground with determined eyes and his gold wristwatch. "Teach me." His eyes shimmering like golden brown flames.

The elder of the two looked mesmerized by those eyes and though he would probably never admit it; was a little impressed. However quickly he responded with a harsh snarl "No fucking way - it was your fault those pieces of trash were able to do this."

Sena didn't waver- he was too tired to, he tried to stand back on his weak feet to show his determination but failed collapsing with a crumpled *thump* back on the ground. The other kid frowned at the mess and for the second time that day he decided to actually help the weak trash.

"So, which place hurts the most?" He asked in a fairly uncaring manner, but the brunette ignored the tone grateful that the guy hadn't beat him up for stealing his watch and moved his hand to his torso. The bleached hair kid cursed under his breath. "Alright, I'll help you about, but this _never _happened, got it?" Sena nodded with a faint smile gracing his tired face.

"Alright, take off your shirt, I've gotta check your ribs- god it's friggin winter now why don't you have more layers like other normal people?!" The older boy muttered angrily though the small thief noticed the scary kid was shooting him some well-disguised concerned looks. Sena slowly pulled up his shirt, wincing slightly when he felt a twinge of pain from the action. The older kid pressed his hand along the spot where a bruise was starting to form while making excuses for his actions. "I'm only doing this because you're obviously better than that trash that cornered you."

Sena winced at the pressure, but kept quiet, silently feeling the guy's excuse were becoming less and less believing.

"_Hmph_ well you haven't broken anything- figures trash can't even properly punch but they did leave some bruising nothing serious."

As the brunette began to thank him he realized he didn't know his saviors name. "Agon. Eight years old" Was all he replied gruffly though the thief could easily see a slight tinge of red on the other boy's face. Ignoring the pain the small teen gave a big smile "I'm Sena- Seven years old."

After a few minutes of inspection by Doctor Agon, Sena shyly handed back the watch he realized he was still holding. "Don't bother." The bleach haired boy growled as he turned to leave. Though it was a little lower and softer the thief could hear him mutter "I'll get it back next time... trash." And with a big smile waved Agon off.

**End of Flashback**

Suddenly Sena snapped out of his memories as he felt a sharp pain on his back. He could recognize the action instantly as a sign of praise from the blond - though he really wish the teen would just stop using kicking as a form of praise altogether. He looked around at his surroundings only to see the crowd staring open eyed and mouthed at him. The brunette suddenly feeling very shy under the wondering gazes gave a slight bow and ran off to Hiruma.

A small silence filled the area only to be broken by the ex-knight- "H-Hiruma and Sena passed the test. Next group comes up."

Sena watched as the rest of the groups began their short-range exam absentmindedly. Honestly he was more than curious to see what sort of exam is for creativity and was a little impatient that everyone was taking their sweet time to steal the amulets.

Finally they reached the end of the exam where many individuals were gasping from exhaustion, unused to the physical effort. The trainer just smirked at all the worn out recruits - they all start like this after all. "Oi lazy daddy's boys! Move out and follow me- we are starting the next exam." A huge groan echoed around the group as the trudged behind the short drunkard.

After walking some time Doburoku stops at a large door of stainless steel intricately carved with a strange pattern. The ex-knight gestured dramatically with a mysterious grin "This... Is where your next exam lies."


	8. Chapter 8

**New Chapter?! So fast? – You betcha! I mean I have three assignments due which I haven't started but I was screwed anyway so here I am XP**

**I haven't really put much effort in editing this so please just deal with my crap grammer and lack of italics.**

**Anyway we have the beginning of the creativity test! I was thinking about the wolf of all trades's suggestion (look at review thx btw) but I decided to use this idea for future training ;D**

**Oh also these tests are actually legit so feel free to try them out! Enjoy! Comment! But more importantly ENJOY**

The ex-knight gestured dramatically with a mysterious grin "_This._.. Is where your next exam lies."

Sena gulped at the intimidating door unconsciously moving closer toward Hiruma who stiffened at the action unknown to the thief or himself.

"Through the door is a labyrinth."

The brunette paled 'This school has a _labyrinth?!_ What is with this place?' As he looked around judging the others expressions they all seemed to share the same thought.

"There are four main paths which all lead through the exit at the end. Each path has a challenge supervised by me, Shogun, Sendoda (a famed ex-knight known for hand to hand combat) and Ichiro Takami- he is also a student joining this year but as he helped design some of the challenges he will supervise for this part."

_'Takami?_' The name sounded familiar. 'Where have I heard this name from?' Sena took a few moments to think hard only to give up quickly as he noticed the door beginning to open. There was a click, a rumble and the sound of metal scraping against metal as the steel doors slowly revealed a dark room with five doors. "You may choose any door but the end right hand side." Doburoku continued. "Since all most of the trainers are also supervising this their respective groups will also be joining you-Good luck."

A few minutes of hesitation until the first brave recruit chose the end left door. It was painted a dark green highlighted with a simple bronze pattern. The brunette noticed Kid and Tetsuma also move toward the door. The next door was a blood red with rough emerald highlights in which Hiruma with a nod to Sena walked toward.

The fourth door was a deep royal purple covered with intricate gold design where many of the haughtier individuals moved toward. At the corner of his big honey brown eyes he caught sight of some purple dreadlocks but the moment quickly passed. 'Maybe I should just follow Hiruma-san' the teen mused unsure of what door to pick. But decided against it as he wanted to at least do well in something on his own.

Finally he looked at the middle door. It was white with shining ocean blue markings simply painted yet in its own way stood it ground next to all the other beautifully painted doors. With a deep breath Sena walked toward the middle door readying himself for the challenge ahead.

**Door One**

Kid and Tetsuma walked silently along the twisting path with the other teens not far behind. There were other paths that branched off however they had been instructed to stay on the marked pathway and the two were never ones to stray from instructions as it usually meant a hell lot of trouble.

Finally after 25 minutes of walking they arrived at another room. There stood a very intimidating fellow in which everyone in the room recognized as the other half of the Twin Blades.

Shogun stood the end of the room waiting, coldly looking over the crowd noting a little disappointedly the lack of students he knew from

Oujo Middle school as well as no sign of the 'interesting pair he saw earlier. He did however caught sight of the cowboy and his machine-like friend 'well at least I got something' he sighed.

"Ok everyone." He began gruffly once almost everyone was in the room "There are two parts of the test- the first part differs for every doorway but the second part is generally the same all round. For now I'll explain the first part to you all. This ..." The ex-knight gestured to a row of desks aligned with familiar objects. "...is called the Candle Problem a classic test of creative problem solving developed by psychologist Karl Duncker in 1945. You are all given a candle, a box of thumbtacks, and a book of matches, and the goal is to fix the lit candle to the wall so that it will not drip wax onto the table below in 15 minutes."

Silence filled the air as the problem sunk in. 'I chose this challenge because this test challenges flexibility, and sees if they find it difficult to use familiar objects in abnormal ways. ' Shogun thought to himself nodding in approval at the confused faces.

Kid looked at the serious though slightly smirking face of the trainer, then at the three stack of items on the table, then back at the trainer. And for the first time in a long time he inwardly swore.

_**'Son of a-'**_

**Door Two**

Hiruma strode confidently through the dark labyrinth with the rest of the group fucking lagging behind, either tired, slow but mainly just out of fear of choosing the same door as the blond devil holding another different gun. This path also branched out to many different parts and though it was very tempting to sneak off the blond knew that passing the exam was more important right now- sneaking around can wait.

After possibly half an hour they finally arrived at a room to meet with Doburoku. Hiruma frowned pissed at the idea there was some sort of short-cut that he didn't know about; he definitely needs to explore this place once he gets in.

"Okay brats it's good to see new faces." The drunkard chuckled taking another swig of his bottle. "Okay so there's two parts- first part is different depending on which door you chose, second is another written type test that everyone does."

The devilish teen tensed when he heard the news. 'God fucking shit! Another written?! Sena will be fucked.'

Doburoku sensing the blonde's tension added reassuringly "though the test is not exactly similar to the intelligence test the first part is the more important aspect to pass." The blonde relaxed a little- he didn't know why he was feeling like this; usually he didn't give two shits on his partners in crime- he really must be getting soft.

The ex-knight continued, "Anyway I have chosen a challenge involving cards."

Hiruma grinned widely causing any nearby teens to instinctively back away a few steps. Obviously he would be pleased - the teen was a gambling genius what could he say if it's about lies, deception and intelligence he had a gift.

"But this particular challenge doesn't involve any sort of gambling _ .ever_" the trainer purposely slowed the words tauntingly chuckling again as he saw the increasingly confused faces.

"Using only a maximum of 9 cards create a house of cards that can hold an empty wine glass. You will be considered a pass if you manage this and it still holds when it is half filled with wine. Oh also there's a time limit of 20 minutes"

A shocked silence settled in the air, heavy with confusion.

"Oh and don't be smart asses and put all the cards face down like a coaster- no it must be at least half a card tall."

Hiruma stared at the trainer like he had sprouted two heads.

_'What the __**FUC-**__'_


	9. Chapter 9

**I know what you are thinking- **_**Another chapter the day after you just updated?! Don't you have three assignments you haven't done- that are due TOMORROW?!**_

**And yes, yes I still do. (hahaha im so screwed)**

**But OMG you guys are so awesome! I got over 200 views today for all my stories overall! So exciting XXD **

**I hope you enjoy and comment on my stuff even more! (because its costing me my grades lol)**

**Door Four**

_"AaaAgh?_ Unko-chan hurry the fuck up!"

"God Agon at least _act_ a little polite around new people!"

"Why should I be polite around fucking trash who ain't hot chicks?!"

The two twins were striding way ahead of the group who just couldn't keep up with them, nor wanted to after 10 seconds of seeing the dreadlocked teen's personality.

The path began to branch out but the two were striding way too fast to even notice.

Finally they reached a room with the bald twin Usui only in a light sweat while Agon looked like he just came out of a poster. The two were met by an old man with a very long white beard and bold head that kinda gave the impression of a head monk (presumably Sendoda). Though he was quiet and just nodded at their presence even Agon felt the distinct aura of the man's experiences of the battlefield. However the mood lightened as more recruits slowly streamed into the room. 'Trashes' Agon scowled at the sight of them.

Sendoda looked calmly at the scowling teen- when he first caught sight of the boy he sensed the teen to be a knight that appears once a century, a prodigy - his past results have only proven his instinct correct, the only problem was the kid's attitude...

"Well everyone welcome to the fourth door's challenge. This will be the first part of the creativity exam and the second will be a written part."

A slight groan was heard among the group, which was quickly silenced through the glare of the ex-knight. "For my challenge I have chosen something very simple."

Murmurs of approval rippled replacing the groans.

"You are to hold a card face up on one finger where I will put a gold coin on the middle of the card. Your task is to push the card off while not letting the coin fall- however the condition is you may only touch _one edge with one finger_."

As they let in the almost simple yet impossible sounding test sink in, this room too once again filled with silence.

However the silence was shattered by a snarl from a certain prodigy.

"Goddamn **FUC-**"

**Door Three**

At first Sena was in the middle of the general group however he felt seriously uncomfortable squished between the teens especially since he could see for some reason there was plenty of space on the path and the strange stares weren't exactly helping. He tried lagging behind however the rest of the group seemed to follow suit. As uncomfortable as he was, he was way to timid to voice it out so before the other aristocrats could react he began to sprint as fast as he could in his restrictive clothes.

In order to catch up the others also began running but with the thief's legs and that head start there was not a chance in hell they could.

Satisfied at the distance between him and the group Sena slowed to a jogging pace until he sensed a silent figure jogging by him as well. He looked curiously up to see the teen that could catch up to him. Only to see deep onyx eyes also staring deeply towards him. Those eyes for some reason left the small teen breathless he couldn't explain it to himself but it felt... Nice?

Without any words the gaze broke and the two slowed to a walk. The brunette then noticed the passage breaking off into different directions though there was one clearly marked.

His curiosity bubbled in him to know where the other paths lead. It was a bad habit of his, on the streets he explored every nook and cranny usually for future survival escape options but mainly because he found it fun as he was usually alone most of the time and exploring gave him a strange sense of adventure.

Just as he was about to take an unmarked path a large hand stopped him.

"We aren't supposed to go there." His voice was deep and emotionless. 'Shit' he inwardly cursed as the brunette remembered he was in the presence of someone else. Embarrassed he tried to turn to the raven-haired teen with the dark eyes trying to think of something to justify his actions. "A-ano I just thought since we were so far ahead anyway we could explore a path till the others catch up. Kinda like umm... Future training?"

The last part definitely got the muscular teens attention as Sena caught a glimpse of a twinkle as he said the word _'training'._ The larger teen nodded and carefully dropped the brunette on the ground gently like a fragile doll.

Suddenly he spoke again. "What are you wearing isn't smart for a an exam." Sena blushed at the very blunt comment as he realized what he was wearing again. Trying to cover up his mid-riff and any other exposed parts of his body he stammered out "H-Hiruma - san did it!"

The raven-haired stranger cocked his head to the side in puzzlement. 'Ah he hasn't met Hiruma yet.'

The small thief took a breath and shakily explained still flushing an unhealthy red colour "T-t-the clothes are purposely r-restrictive and heavy so I can train stamina and strength when I run- it's not like I actually where this usually!" He pouted cutely.

The larger male nodded understandably though for some reason his eyes weren't wavering from the other's lithe body. The teen was never really one to remember faces but body types and somehow he was strangely drawn to this individual with his well formed legs.. and shoulders, torso.. soft skin...

The dark eyed stranger seemed to be deep in thought mused Sena -'understandably though it was a strange explanation to get ones head around'

They quickly snapped back to attention as they realized the rest of the group was catching up. Shyly Sena stood back on his feet and gestured the other to follow, playfully challenging the other to a race. The other teen just nodded readying himself for a sprint, his face still pretty stoic but the brunette could just see a faint twitch on the raven haired strangers face which he swore was a smile.

And when the first individuals turned the corner all they saw was a trail of dust.

Takami was not happy.

The estimated time for everyone to be here was fast approaching and not a single soul was here. Just as he thought this he heard a skid, a bang and the twinkling sound of laughter. He turned to see two slightly out of breath teens on the floor and much to his amazement it was the two people he probably least expected to see together.

"Shin!, Sena-kun!"

Sena was grinning at the fun sprint he and his newfound friend just competed and when he recognized another voice that called out to him he felt his day just got better! "Takami-nii chan !" He leapt up excited, he had honestly never had two (three if you count Hiruma) people he could call friends in the same area as each other! The thought made him feel giddy. "Sena! W-what on earth are you wearing?!" Takami almost shrieked red-faced as he finally saw the brunettes *_ahem_* sexy attire.

Once again Sena blushed as he again had to explain the reason for wearing these embarrassing clothes. Takami seemed a little doubtful at the explanation but decided to let it pass for his new little bro's sake. "Ok so how do you know Shin?"

"Shin?"

The glasses wearing teen gestured to the athletic teen next to the thief. The brunettes eyes widened in realization as he realized he forgot to exchange names, quickly he bowed toward his neighbor "I'm sorry for the late introduction! My name is Sena Kobayakawa!" He blustered adorably. "Shin." Was all the other replied causing the temporary supervisor to stifle a growing urge to hit his socially awkward friend on the head.

Finally the other teens arrived and they all waited for Takami to explain the exam.

"Greetings everyone I am Takami Ichiro." Sena looked admiringly at the teen, he seemed changed from the kind soft person before, suddenly more dignified exuding an air of command. It was like he was a leader, kinda like how with Hiruma you know he should be followed kind of thing.

"Each door has a separate challenge which is the first half of the creativity exam however we all have the same written test at the end."

The face of admiration left Sena as he heard those words and gulped visibly whitening. His reaction did not go unnoticed and with a slight smile the glasses teen smiled slightly reassuringly adding.

"However since the written test is a bit... _Different_ to the intelligence test so you are allowed to ask questions on things like words you don't get."

Sena feeling the support of his big brother smiled shyly up toward him. Takami felt a slight flush in his cheeks and a flutter in his chest which he decided to ignore this strange feeling.. For now.

"*_ahem*_ I personally have chosen a very_ interesting_ challenge."

At the words interesting the room temperature dropped and low murmurs that sounded suspiciously like "he has awakened.", "it's dark Takami", "..such a sadist.." began to fill the room. Sena was confused- Dark Takami?

"In these boxes.." He pointed towards a large number of boxes at the side of the room "are three light bulbs each connected to three switches A,B and C. You will be given the switches when you have chosen your box. Each switch has an ON or OFF option. The challenge is to determine which switch controls the bulb and you can set the switches anyway you want and may lift up the box to see the bulbs _ONCE_."

The temporary supervisor grinned a little mischievously reminding Sena of Hiruma a little. "You have 20 minutes once you have chosen a box."

The audience distinctly paled at the instructions. This was probably the hardest challenge out of every door they could have chosen. Even Shin looked a little lost. The silence hung in the air suffocating yet one clear voice broke the tension.

Sena looked confused, though not in the same way as the other teens, unable to help himself he blurted out.

_"Is that all?!"_

Everyone turned at him immediately; even Takami was a bit shocked.

Suddenly finding himself in the center of attention Sena inwardly cursed to himself.

**'SHI-'**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! I updated today cuz there is no school today- well for yr 12s only muahaha XP**

**Anyway I am so happy you guys have been enjoying this- I know that the whole thing makes no sense (sorry) but I would like to remind you all it is an alternate world however I guess I should have really thought out the whole electricity and gun thing in a medieval setting (OOPS)**

**So I would like to just clarify this – yes there is electricity in the form of things like lamps, torches and other machinery like that however it is meant to be like a very rich person's privilege so these things will not appear often and characters will rely on stuff like candles or fireflies or something. Guns are available in this time though uncommon. (Hiruma has many because he is Hiruma end of story)**

**Now enjoy the story! X3**

**Also Kria and anyone else who wishes this Monta is appearing as Sena's best friend eventually- don't worry. Oh and I have decided while Hiruma may be the one to instigate these (delicious) moments of fanservice he probably won't hold any real feelings toward the kid and will instead treat him like a brother… A sadistic brother but a bro all the same. I'm not sure**

* * *

_**'-T, Shit!'**_

Blushing Sena scampered to pick his box and a few other dazed individuals followed the leather-clad teen.

"U-uhm Takami nii-san I choose this one!" The brunette's eyes showed childish excitement despite his timid voice as he picked the box marked 21. The supervisor chuckled at his innocence though felt a little bad at the task he had given the kid. He probably couldn't even comprehend the complexity of the challenge and thought it was too simple or something and blurted it out.

"Ok Sena-kun here's your switch." He replied with a gentle smile nothing like his strong dominant leader persona before. The brunette gave such a pure smile he wanted to just give the kid the answer. As soon as the small teen took the switches he switched them all onto ON and then proceeded to do... Nothing. A little puzzled Takami left handing out the switches wondering what the strange kid was doing.

Shin chose box 40 and raised his eyebrows as he saw Sena just sitting staring at the box. 'Strange.' Was all he thought, but he didn't hate that. As Takami handed the athletic teen the switches he frowned feeling he forgot something important.

Suddenly he remembered the moment the small pieces of machinery left his hands- only to be crushed by Shin's larger ones...

The tall teen sighed 'I completely forgot about this guy's lack of control on his strength!' There really was no point in testing Shin now- he would just have to pass him for now and rely on his written test.

"Shin why don't you just go sit with Sena-kun and see what is he doing, maybe help the kid but DON'T TOUCH his switches."

Shin nodded emotionlessly and did as told greeting a surprised but happy Sena.

It had been almost 9 minutes and no one had asked permission to overturn their box yet. Takami watched the scene unfold as the teens around him slowly become more and more frustrated. Some cried, some banged their head against the wall, some chose venting their anger onto the switches throwing them to the ground- it was very amusing.

The only ones who stood out were Sena and Shin who were just staring at their box and once in a while chatting quietly. Curious and maybe a little annoyed at being left out the keen eyed teen decided to join them.

"How are you doing Sena-kun?"

The boy smiled nervously "I-I think I want to open my box now."

This quiet statement caused everyone to stop what they were doing and stare. 'It hasn't even been _10 minutes_! And this small child thinks he solved such a hard puzzle?!' Takami glared harshly at the gaping bystanders who quickly went back to the puzzle and then turned back to Sena with a worried expression. "Are you sure Sena?- I can't open the box a second time."

The little thief nodded more confident in his choice.

The tall teen stared into his deep honey brown eyes to see only determination, hesitantly and for some reason blushingly he opened the box. There were three bulbs where the one in the middle was the only one that was switched ON.

Sena then touched the end left and right bulb before nodding toward the two raven-haired teens.

"I got it."

Everyone edged a little closer- even Shin who was already quite close- to hear his answer. "Switch A is the second bulb, Switch B is the one on the right and Switch C is left." Takami looked at the teen then down on his answer sheet, then back at the teen in shock. His mouth felt a little dry-

"He's... Right."

A huge commotion suddenly began in the room filled with cheers, oohs and aaahs. Everyone felt more motivated as someone had finally beat the impossible puzzle and began getting really into the problem using Sena's light bulbs as a hint.

However in the end only a few more people passed and they admitted they only got through by guessing which was the last two bulbs. "So how did you do it?!" They all bustled around Sena who was unused to so many people surrounding him for something other than beating him up.

Shin and Takami could see the small brunette's discomfort taking it on themselves to get some distance between the crowd and the thief, Takami began trying to order everyone to take a few steps back but what really got them to move was the intimidating Shin who had transferred close to Sena, glared at everyone and simply told them politely to back off.

The brunette looked up gratefully toward the stoic teen that suddenly felt his heart beat skip, frowning slightly in reaction to this strange occurrence he nodded in response.

Shyly Sena explained how he solved the trick.

"Well first I put all switches ON then after 7 minutes I switched C OFF then right before I opened the box I switched B OFF. That way when the box was opened A would be the only one ON and B would be the hottest bulb as it was just switched off, leaving C to be the other bulb."

A couple of _ooohs_ filled the room but at least half still looked confused.

"Idiots." Takami murmured annoyed as he nodded along to Sena's explanation, the puzzle was hard true but if one had the mindset flexible enough to think of the many options the solution can be quite simple- sadly not many people have those mentalities around here. He didn't know why but he also felt a little tightening in his chest with all these men paying so much attention to the teen. However he brushed it off as overprotectiveness.

"Ok guys!" He shouted loudly so everyone turned to him. "It's time for part two!"

And at the statement Sena paled.

**Door Four**

_**"-KER WHAT THE HELL?!"**_

Agon yelled in frustration as once again the coin fell off his finger- which he quickly caught with his Godspeed Impulse. Everyone flinched at the sudden outburst also dropping their own coins and cards.

_'How is it even with my god like reflexes I still can't move the fucking card without the goddamn piece of trash coin from falling!?'_

Sendoda looked on at the frustrated teen and shook his head and sighed. Unfortunately this did not go unnoticed by the dread headed teen. "_AaaAghHh?!_ The fuck you just do?" A vein was about to pop on the prodigy's head and even Unsui had to back off a few steps. The ex-knight however was unfazed meeting the harsh killing intent with a cool commanding stare. "You need to calm yourself- a fool expresses all his emotions, but a wise person controls them."

The clash of the gazes went on a for a few more seconds before Agon turned away with a _"tch."_

'Goddamn I hate this sorta crap- if only _he_ was here...'

**Flashback**

**"Hey trash."**

**The small brunette looked up at the greeting and smiled with childish purity- usually not the expected response with the intimidating violent young prodigy.**

**"Agon! It's been a while since you last played with me!"**

**The bleached haired scowled. 'Played with me? Who does he think I am- a five year old child?!.. Though that sort of innocence is what made the trash kinda endearing…**

**I did **_**NOT**_** just think that.'**

**The child genius's concentration broke when Sena began tugging at his hand tailored outfit with his small thin dirty hands. **

**"Ne Agon?"**

**Though he never admitted it Agon always felt bad for his.. I-guess-not-really-trash's living conditions, one could even call it **_**guilt**_** if they didn't know any better. He still didn't give two shits about the other street trash but Sena was different somehow.**

**"What now trash?!" **

**He scowled again but this time noticeably softer, which Sena immediately picked up on as the kid, smiled shyly. "Did you bring anything interesting today?" Agon gave a confident smirk "Yeah today school was pretty shitty as usual so I ignored most of the crap the trash teachers were spouting but we were given this question which took even the great me a hard time to finish!" **

**Honey brown eyes widened at the story- he knew very well the talent of the teen and the fact he had even trouble doing this mystery task really says something.**

**Excited the thief was practically jumping like a hyperactive little puppy "Let me see!, Let me see!"**

**"Well don't blame me if you get too frustrated." The bleached haired 11 year old handed him a folded piece of paper. **

**In truth the prodigy didn't just have trouble with it, he went through **_**fucking hell**_** to finish the question- after a few ripped pages, two broken desks, four hours and one class of traumatized kids he finally solved the cursed question written on the sheet.**

**Sena looked at the question, slowly mouthing the words and sometimes asking Agon to explain the harder ones. The elder boy chuckled as he watched the poor kid struggle waiting for the moment to swoop in and save with the answer.**

_**What does man love more than life?**_

_**Fear more than death or mortal strife?**_

_**What do the poor have, what the rich require,**_

_**And what contented men desire?**_

_**What does the miser spend, the spendthrift save,**_

_**And all men carry to their graves?**_

**After finally reading the whole riddle the brunette furrowed his brows and began muttering softly. 'Seriously it's almost adorable how the trash tries- seriously **_**who**__** is hacking my fucking mind?!**_**'**

**"I got it!" The boy yelled out causing a few passerby's to look into the alley curiously. Blushingly he whispered to his disbelieving friend repeating the sentence. "I think I got it." Agon smirked **

**"Yeah if you got it then I'm not fucking straight."**

**The brunette huffed indignantly "I did too get it!"**

**"Well?"**

**"The answer is **_**nothing**_**!"**

**"..." Agon stared probably for the first time in such immense shock.**

**"Well because man loves nothing more than life, fear more than death, the rich need nothing and obviously-" the underprivileged thief gestured to himself "- the poor have nothing."**

**"T-that's... Right." His usually deep voice came out a little strained. Agon couldn't believe an uneducated street urchin who can't even read properly like Sena actually solved such a hard riddle in less than 10 minutes! 'Worse the trash actually beat me!'**

**"So what was that on not being- how did you **_**so beautifully**_** called it- **_**'not fucking straight'**_**?"**

**The little brunette giggled under the pissed off glare of Agon. Usually by another other human being such teasing would have earned them a beating so bad that they couldn't fucking sit up for a month but instead of the usual feeling of anger something a little different bubbled in the male. It was a strange feeling.**

_**Respect. Affection. Camaraderie.**_

**Sena chuckled again as the older boy roughly ruffled his chestnut brown hair and grunted with well disguised approval. "That was pretty good.. Sena."**

**At the sound of his name the brunette blushed.**

**"It was nothing really... You just shouldn't overthink these things ya know?"**

_**End Flashback**_

Agon snapped back into reality as the answer hit him like a bolt of lightning. "It couldn't be that simple... _Could it_?"

Once again he put the card on his finger and the coin placed in the middle, his determination sharpened like a knife. Sendoda observed the change in the hot-blooded teen, something seemed different this time, he seemed calmer, more focused.

The he flicked the card. It was a quick fluid motion where in a split second the card fell to the ground leaving the coin still sitting on his finger. It was so simple and he still fulfilled all the conditions. He looked up smugly toward the old man and proceeded to go in the corner to relax as he waited for the trash to finish.

In the end only Unsui managed to also pass, as though the solution was simple the flick of the fingers required a high amount of precision, reflexes and balance to avoid disrupting the coin so after a few failures the kinder twin finally succeeded.

Sendoda finally got up from where he was sitting once he wrote down the results. Softly but firmly he announced

"The first half has ended. We will begin the written test."

**Door One**

At the end of the appointed time limit Shogun looked around at the results. Over half the people managed to successfully get their candle on the wall 'maybe my challenge was a little too easy.' The ex knight mused. As he noted down the result of each individual and how creative they were he found disappointingly so far no one had gotten the perfect outcome he was looking for.

Finally he reached to the cowboy duo and grinned at their result. 'Finally - some people who can actually think outside the box!'

Kid grinned lazily but there was a twinkle of smugness in his eyes that betrayed his overwhelming feeling of accomplishment. Instead of just using the thumbtacks like everyone else the cowboy had used the box containing the matches to hold up the candle. Thumbtacks supported the box and hot wax he used when lighting the candle allowing the pedestal to be even more stable. "Full marks"

The ex knight stated in a gruff monotone with a faint whisper of a smile on his face in which Kid responded by tipping his hat slightly.

"Ok everyone! It's time for the second half."

'This is going way to smoothly for my liking- I have foreboding something bad will probably happen in the second half.' The cowboy thought pessimistically.

**Door Two**

_"Kekekeke"_

The demonic blond cackled victoriously, legs crossed up on the table with his cards successfully holding up a glass half filled with wine.

The cards were place in a triangular formation with the cup acting as the lid. 'The teen managed to figure it out with 5 minutes left on the clock- impressive.' The drunkard took a swig of sake as he nodded in approval at the crazy demonic teen. "Not bad kid you pass."

He stated as he took the glass of wine and gulped it down causing the arrangement of cards to fall out of place much to the annoyance of the blond. The ex-knight chuckled at the pissed expression of Hiruma and quickly excused himself to get more liquor.

As the blond waited bored for the time to tick on he watched the other aristocratic teens struggle to find a solution. Suddenly he smiled devilishly, silently gesturing the closer males to come closer to him.

"Oi fucking rich kids c'mere- Let's make... _A deal_."

It took only two minutes for the ex-knight to refill his alcohol but it took only _half_ that time for Hiruma to strike up a_ 'deal'_ with a good quarter of the group. Doburoku was greeted to the sight of an evil smirking blond devil hands filled with things from gold coins and expensive items to hastily scribbled notes of information. The room contained many similar looking houses of cards holding glass cups and just as many guilty looking or fear filled faces.

"Hiruma… What the-"

"No one fucking said I couldn't have a nice_... chat_ with my peers."

The trainer sighed taking a loong gulp relishing the burning taste at the back of his throat.

"Fine brats the first half is over."

_"Kekekeke"_

* * *

**Did you Like?- Please review, comment, criticise, pm**

**you don't have to don't worry ;P but if you really want something to happen specifically I'll take it into account and try.**

**Oh also you know my completed series thing Mascot Characters? Since so many have followed it (20 followers- nice guys XD)**

**I may start writing an extra story with it being a continuation of it (though not much inspiration lol) so keep tabs on it 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok guys I'm not sure about you guys but I'm getting pretty darned sick of all these exams. I want to move on to the friggin classes, the exploring, the new people, maybe even a decent plot! (Though not exactly sure how that's gonna go down...)**

**Anyway this chapter will be a little short- sorry!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Everyone at around the same time sat down on a desk, pencil in hand as they stared down at the second part of their exam.

At the sound of their respective supervisors they began reading the sheet.

**Kidd and Tetsuma's situation**

'Damn I knew it was going too smooth.'

The cowboy inwardly moaned to himself as he looked at the first friend on the desk beside him sat motionlessly staring at the paper. Kidd sighed. Tetsuma though loyal really lacked any sort of individual thought process, usually relying on Kidd's orders on such things.

_'Well this isn't looking good at all.'_

**Hiruma's situation**

'Fuck I should have guessed from the previous challenge that the written was going to be like this.' The emerald eyes narrowed after reading the questions, hand just twitching to shoot with one of his beloved guns.

Luckily most of the riddles the blonde could answer immediately recognizing them thanks to a certain brunette's pestering every time the blonde got bored.

**Flashback**

**"Ne Hiruma? You wanna hear a riddle?" Honey brown bored eyes blinked up toward the uninterested green ones.**

**The blonde scowled.**

**"Fucking shrimp can't you see I'm fucking busy?"**

**The large eyes fearfully looked down to the devilish teens current activity, only to see the teen was just methodically cleaning a gun, he then began to pout childishly at the obvious lie. Suddenly a little gleam in his eye flickered mimicking Hiruma's own devilish twinkles when he though of something bad- **_**wait let me rephrase that**_**- when he thought of **_**anything**_**.**

**It only happened for a split second before the kid sighed dramatically.**

**"**_**Haaaaa**_**... I guess even the great Hiruma Yoichi, most feared name on the streets, the devil incarnate himself is too scared of being outwitted by a simple riddle by a mere small street shrimp..."**

**Before he could even finish his taunt he could here a metal **_**click**_** and the cold, hard but sadly familiar feeling aimed at his back.**

**"Fucking tell it to me before I fucking pull the trigger you fucker."**

**The cold obviously pissed off sound of the blonde's voice sent visible shivers down his spine.**

**Hiruma could practically see the regret wash over the small boy's face like a cold slap of water causing him to grin showing off his sharp fangs. He nudged the gun closer to the boy who shuddered at the feel and the blonde decided to push it a little further as he whispered menacingly in the small thief's ear "If I answer the question correctly.. I think I'll be soo fucking happy.. That I may just accidentally fucking **_**trigger**_** my gun ya know?"**

**Sena gulped as his mind went overdrive in processing the threat. The question was clear on his face 'Should he tell the riddle and risk getting shot or should he run away now and risk a punishment?'**

**Finally after an array of different emotions passed through the adorable face of the small teen, which Hiruma did ****NOT**** think for a moment was cute it seemed the kid finally made a decision and opened his mouth to speak.**

**End Flashback**

In the time the blond has known the annoyingly timid shrimp he had realized that only when it came to the concept of these fucking riddles and such even the devil himself could outwit the kid. Much to his annoyance the blond had never got a chance to pull the trigger victoriously each time he was given one of Sena's riddles, however right now looking at the shitty paper with the remaining questions he felt a pang of (oh how it hurts him to fucking admit) gratefulness.

'Compared to the chibi's stuff most of the riddles were a fucking cakewalk' he cackled as he raced through the questions reveling at the paled shocked faces of the students around him.

...

With only 10 minutes left on the clock the blond just stared, trying to burn a hole with his emerald green eyes at the offending last three questions.

_They made fucking no sense at fucking all._

**Agon's situation**

Agon was pretty much similar to Hiruma however having dealt with Sena for a longer period of time he managed to smash through the paper, smugly looking up toward Sengoku now and then still holding a grudge on the whole fool and wise man crap he spouted before.

Finally he got to the last three questions. His arrogant smirk was wiped off and replaced by one of pure concentration. These three were definitely hard- nothing like those trash questions. (Though in the past those '_trash_' questions would have stumped and stupefied him weren't it not for him strangling the answers out of Sena in frustration)

_19. Which is the longest word in English?_

'Shit obviously this isn't a direct question but a riddle as they wouldn't actually expect us to fucking know the longest word! God seriously where was Sena when you actually fucking needed him?!' The irritation only built up when he realized that these last three questions had the highest marks allocated.

He would die in a trash pile than admit it but he did kind of in a little teensy weensy bit of a way _missed_ the kid- he was probably the first person Agon actually acknowledged and considered a god-forbid... _friend_. It had been years since he last visited the small street rat, too many years, for all he knew the boy could have had starved to death out in the cold. 'It was because I had gotten busy with other crap' the prodigy justified himself weakly and as always shook the trash-like thoughts away from his mind. But for some reason the thoughts always lingered at the back of his mind, waiting for him to acknowledge them, the _real reason_ why he abandoned him. He did miss the brunette's presence, his lack of fear toward the scary genius, his naïveté, his talent, his smil- Suddenly the answer struck the dread head like lightening shot from a dragon, furiously he wrote down his answer in surprisingly neat, sharp writing.

_Smiles_

_Because there is a mile in between of the first and last letter._

Inwardly he groaned at how cheesy the answer was. Though he couldn't figure out the last question he still felt uncharacteristically satisfied.

**Sena's Situation**

"Ano... T-Takami nii-san.."

Silently the rest of the room groaned, this was probably the twentieth time the small brunette asked for help. Quietly as a whole everyone began to dismiss the thief's previous success as a simple fluke.

Sena was bored. Mind-numbingly bored.

After confirming a few words here and there the brunette realized quickly that the whole test consisted of quizzes, riddles and puzzles- pretty damn easy ones at that. However when he came to the last riddle he stopped and stared. Sena had never seen any type of puzzle like this, his golden brown eyes glittered like it was reflecting a sea of treasures, his corners of his mouth began to twitch trying to hide his very excited and amused grin.

The riddle read:

_From time to time the prison gets overcrowded, so puzzles are administered to selected inmates. If they pass, they go free; if they fail, the are executed. On one such occasion, three cells were needed, so three of the cleverest inmates - Albert, Barry, and Carl - were put in a room and given a challenge. A guard then told them they were to wear helmets - the only colors were white and black at least one of the helmets was white and at least one was black. The guard then walked behind each prisoner and placed a helmet on his head. Each inmate could see the two other inmates' hats, but not his own._

_The guard said, "If anyone can tell me with absolute certainty the color of his own hat, you may all go free. However, under no circumstances may you communicate the color of anyone else's hat."_

_He first asked Albert. Albert is a very honest and intelligent person, but he was dumbfounded. "I don't know", he said, "there's no way of knowing."_

_He then asked Barry. Barry was equally intelligent and rational, but he also could not say._

_The guard said, "I regret that I have to execute you three, but seeing as Carl is blind, he's not going to know. You have failed."_

_But Carl piped up and said, "But I do know the color of my hat."_

_What is the color of Carl's hat, and how did he know?_

Once again when brought with such an interesting challenge the thief muttered to himself weighing out the options and possibilities.

'So there are 3 options... At least a black or white helmet... Can't communicate... Both Barry and Albert are unable to guess... If there is minimum one black then there would be maximum two white helmets.. I got it!'

Slowly, carefully he wrote down his answer trying to make it as eligible as possible grateful Agon taught him how to write all those years ago. He had always wondered what happened to the teen when he suddenly disappeared from the streets, he didn't even hear any news of random street fights (more like one-sided massacres as the boy grew even stronger) during his disappearance. The brunette used to try looking for his friend, it was strange how different it felt when Agon left compared to when Riku nii-san did- yes he felt sad but he had never actively searched so much for his big brother like how he searched for Agon. Maybe it was because the violent psychopathic prodigy was probably the only one he had spent with for such a long time, when he left it really hit the brunette hard that he would be alone forever; it was like the final blow to an already fairly damaged and cracked bottle.

The small empty ache that had always been inside the brunette threatened to consume him when he realized how alone he truly was… and forever be- thinking about it now that feeling was what pushed him to ask to join Hiruma's _dealings_ a few weeks later.

It was considered _suicidal _to partner with the blond demon but that's why he chose to do so.

Suddenly Sena snapped back into reality swiftly pushing his dark thoughts aside in a corner in his head. Quickly he reread his answer trying to distract himself from the persistent resurfacing memories.

_Albert is first to guess, if_

_he sees the two black hats on Barry and Carl, then he knows his must_

_be white. However, he could not conclude what color his was,_

_therefore either Barry or Carl must be wearing a white hat._

_Barry also understands this concept being just as smart as Albert. If he sees Carl wearing a black hat, then he knows he must be wearing a white hat (regardless of what color Albert is wearing). However, he also could not conclude what he was wearing, so_

_Carl must be wearing a white hat._

As time ran closer to the end of the written exam Sena looked silently at the clock ticking second by second. He was so serene compared to the rushing, frantic teens around him. For some strange reason he didn't feel as ecstatic as he usual was when solving a new riddle. He felt like the calm in a raging sea, different, alone.

"Pencils down everybody."

Finally time was up.

* * *

**I did not see that coming. Seriously. Did not plan for such emotional Sena.**

**Hopefully the last test (FINALLY) will be a bit more cheery. Honestly can't wait for Agon and Sena to meet- and as you see I very much ship. 3**

**Also guys if you want a character to appear please request! I already have a few good ideas for character appearances but I would seriously appreciate some feedback.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! So sorry for the late update!**

**Especially to sky(guest)! I am solo sorry for taking so long- I had mock exams and I was working on my other work Mascot Characters- don't worry I haven't thrown away this story! **

**This story actually has a plot (which still making up as I go) so the updates will be more varied depending on when inspiration decides to hit me on the head- though I will try to update like once every week or so… -_-**

**Anyway I really do hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's not that great honestly but it does introduce two new characters~**

**Please don't forget to comment what you think and I also don't own Eyeshield 21**

* * *

Everyone moved out of their respective passages, tired, exhausted both mentally and physically. For the last exam- speed - they had been ordered by their supervisors to go back to their previous groups in order to time a 40-yard dash.

Sena waved goodbye to Shin and Takami enthusiastically hoping they wouldn't notice how down he was feeling at the moment. Luckily the crowd of pushing and shoving prospectives where the main focus of everyone and the speedy brunette quickly dashed into the chaos deftly dodging any oncoming blows while looking for the gun-toting blond.

Hiruma may be scary as hell but in a strange way the thief felt comfort in his presence, stability, yes the blonde was most likely to get him killed but Sena knew deep down that he at least wouldn't be betrayed or abandoned.

Finally his strained ears picked up a familiar sadistic laugh, which was like soothing music to his ominous ragged thoughts. "Hiruma san!" He gasped as he dashed toward the menacing source however quickly he stilled as he saw the sight before him, all previous thoughts forgotten.

There the blond demon was being carried in what could only be described as a human chariot where the sadistic devil was seated on the arms or backs of his fellow prospective students covered in an assortment of expensive objects like some sort of devil king god. "Kekeke"

'If I'm lucky maybe he won't noti-'

"Oi fucking shrimp."

'-ce me. _Shit_'

Suddenly a bag was thrown at the small thief who responded with a very high pitched not manly at all squeal at the sudden flying object as from previous experience the bag usually contained rocks or some other hard object. To the brunettes surprise and embarrassment he found the bag to be light and full of his clothes. Shyly he shot a look of gratitude toward the blond who just _"tched"_ and looked away. Quickly with bag in hand he shot of like a bullet to get changed.

A few very rushed minutes later.

'Thank god back to my old clothes! Honestly the weird gazes were really getting to me.'

"Get over here fucking chibi- it's fucking starting!"

"Hieeeee- Haaaaii!"

Quickly he scampered toward the blonde's side as they waited for their turn.

Doburoku sighed in disappointment for the umpteenth time as he looked at his stopwatch noting how long it took for this prospective student. Unfortunately most of the students only showed around average results, barely any had even come close to passing the 5 second barrier that really determined the average player and a true sprinter.

"Next!"

The drunkard suddenly noticed the silence that fell on the noisy crowd of teens and realized with a grin who stepped up next in line.

The blond slowly moved his neck from side to side, cracking it as he did so. With a maniacal grin he readied himself at the starting line. At the starting signal he dashed completing the dash in 5.1 seconds.

It was like he knew already he got a better score before the drunkard told him his time as he pulled the smuggest face, haughtily looking down on the other aristocrats with glee. "Congrats Hiruma you got 5.1 seconds."

As he revealed the demon teen's time the blond cackled and turned to the small thief triumphantly.

"**YA-HA** I just ran my best time!"

_"Ooooh!"_ Sena cooed supportively, glad for his partner in crime to finally beat his past speed of 5.3 seconds. The brunette secretly knew how much the scary teen trained without him knowing and so it definitely made him happy to know the blonde's hard work was paying off. He shuddered in nervous excitement with the knowledge that it was finally his turn next, after seeing the blonde do his best he felt obliged to do the same.

"Next!"

The brunette took a step toward the starting line with confidence and readied himself. The ex-knight looked on with curiosity, he knew that the kid was speedy but how fast could he go?

And with the start of the signal Doburoku got his answer. The small lithe boy took of at the sound running at top speed, it was like he had become one with the wind and before the drunkard knew it he reached the end of field. The old knight wasn't the only open mouthed individual as everyone with the exception of Hiruma (who just cackled) also shared the same look of shock. Kidd who was also watching quickly snapped out of his daze, tilting his hat to hide his smiling face. Tetsuma nodded supportively.

"F-four point two seconds." Doburoku had to recheck twice if he read the clock right- he had never heard of anyone getting such a score before, not during the Oujo Silver Knights times.

Sena smiled in delight at the score causing anyone nearby the small teen to positively melt at the adorableness. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his lower back causing him to hit the ground; quickly he twisted to face his attacker, though he already had a suspicion that it was a certain blonde. "Kekeke."

The brunette got up from the ground, dusting himself off, pouting cutely. Hiruma turned and walked away, chewing his gum as he did. Though everyone else was appalled at the demon's actions Sena swore he heard the blonde mutter under his breath "Not bad chibi."

With that quiet compliment uttered for only his ears, the thief couldn't help but grin; unfortunately the confused crowd interpreted that smile as a sign of masochism.

The exam passed like a blur and soon it was all over. Everyone was sent back home with the information that in two days the results will be posted on the front of the gates. If your name is on the list there is also assigned dorms set next to the name, the student is expected to move in by three day's time.

As Sena wondered which street during this time around the area would be safest to sleep on, he was more than shocked when Hiruma came over without a word and dragged the confused teen to his house. It was rare to be invited in, almost _unthinkable_ that he was going to be sleeping over at the elusive blonde demon's place.

Hiruma's place isn't what one would expect, it was a normal albeit large and empty interior but when Sena first came to his place he really expected wall to wall torture instruments in some dark haunted cave or something. The walls were painted a light grey, there were minimal windows and a lot of black furniture though if one looked closely there were little hints of red: a red vase, a red photo frame that had been placed face down, some red pillows here and there, in a way to the brunette the lack of color was almost comforting, he didn't feel so out of place in the monochromatic greys and reds. The place really did feel like it belonged to Hiruma and the small thief felt so privileged that the blonde had allowed him to enter a part of the teens private life, it made the brunette feel almost... _Significant_.

The blonde as they entered the housing took of his black jacket, threw the bag filled with the clothes, jewelry and money onto the ground then preceded to walk straight to his bedroom, slamming the door without a word. As the thief heard the sound of a shower starting he began awkwardly moving toward the living room, a little unsure in how to act in the situation. In the living room were a large black couch, a dark mahogany table decorated with intricate though eerie carvings and a wall filled with books. Uncertainly the brunette decided to just sit on the couch and wait until Hiruma finished cleaning himself up, he however froze right before proceeding to actual sit as he heard a low rumbling growl.

Sena turned to meet the dark wild eyes of Cerberus, which bore holes into the human teen's large widening golden brown ones. The gaze was broken as with a roar the hellhound leapt onto the delicate figure knocking him onto the couch. "_HieeeeeahahaHAHA__**HA**__!_ Oh Cerberus stop that tickles!" The tiny thief laughed hysterically as the dog began to lick all over his face and nuzzling him in rough affection. Sena always loved animals, on the streets the rats and stray animals were his companions, over time the brunette had learnt a few skills in reading or understanding the creatures. It took a while for the hellhound to warm up to the brunette, there was a lot of biting, scratching and chasing but in the end the thief found the trick to Cerberus's heart was by treating the dog as an equal- and food, lots of food.

As the giant headed dog was tackling him the brunette caught sight of a flittering of red in the corner of his eyes. Giggling childishly he wriggled his hand to reach out comfortingly to the little blur of red. "Ne Deimon-san, I'm ok!"

The little blur stopped fluttering and perched onto the small hand revealing a bright red bat. Deimon was apparently a pet Hiruma had since childhood, after being by the blonde's side for so long the animal had picked up a few personality 'quirks', though after warming up to the brunette, the bat showed itself to have a nurturing personality seeing the fragile teen like a baby. The fact that the animals under the blonde had actually gotten attached to the small thief greatly surprised and disappointed Hiruma (after a week with the animals the teen realized he could no longer use Cerberus as a unbiased punishment mechanism).

The young teen laughed at the animals' antics, his past worries washed away and he looked like the happy child he could have been if life was more fair. The sharp green eyes watched the scene from the shadows silently, to be honest even Hiruma didn't know all of Sena's past considering he was just a nobody on the streets but what he did know was enough for the teen to pity him. The pure childlike expression of happiness on the thief's face was reflected on the teen's emerald orbs, in his eyes flashed a spark of guilt however that quickly dimmed down. 'The fuck should I feel bad about? He was the one who asked to join me, he knew the potential consequences.. But _shit_ it don't sit fucking right...'

"Oi fucking chibi get over here."

The almost bored sounding tone of the blonde demon snapped the trio to attention. "H-hai!" Quickly (but gently as possible) he shoved the two hell guardian animals and sprinted to Hiruma's side only to be greeted by a small pile of clothes being thrown towards him. 'Hiiiii- is it really necessary to throw _everything_ towards me?!' The brunette screamed internally as he swiftly caught the clothes and trying to shoot off a glare toward the perpetrator, though it really just ended up as an annoyed pout.

"Go clean up and change into those clothes." The blonde sighed at Sena's raised eyebrow of suspicion. "They are fucking normal baka-yarou. Now fucking go. I expect you to be done in four and a half minutes."

"Four and a half minutes?! I can't d-"

Now it was Hiruma's turn to raise an eyebrow, accompanied by a threatening glare.

"-on't worry I can totally do it!"

The bathroom door shut and his sharp ears heard the sound of water running, as well as some curses under the brunette's breath as he wondered how the shower contraption worked. With a sigh the demonic teen sat on the couch whipping out his notebook out of nowhere, his hair still wet from his shower. As he was about to write down the newest blackmail material the blonde felt a hard nudge, he turned to glare at the offending individual. There to meet his glare was his two animal companions from hell. A tense silence filled the three until finally Hiruma looked away _(he didn't lose... He never loses... He just.. Let them win.)_ and sighed, ruffling the two animals heads absentmindedly. "You guys are making it fucking hard for me to not get emotionally attached to fucking chibi."

His ears pricked up as he heard the sound of the little brunette singing a tune in the shower, his song eerily beautiful yet soft spoken, a clear pure voice ringing out through the noise of water hitting the ground. The blonde bit down on his sugar free gum that he just put in his mouth.

'Yes. It's going to be harder than predicted when the time comes for him to die.'


	13. Chapter 13

**What?! Updated already? But it's only been like 3 days? YUP I can't believe it either ;P**

**honestly I was super motivated by ****lemondream's (shout out) amazing review! I saw the length of it and I could feel the love (lol) **

**I decided to reply to people's review at the end cause you guys probs want to get to the story...**

**Once again no real plot, there is some hinting of a potential conflict and another character intro~**

**Enjoy, comment, go onto my poll (please I really want to know your fav pairings) but no mainly enjoy :)**

* * *

It was oddly comfortable living with Hiruma for a the past two days, something Sena was sure no one has _ever_ said before. Too be fair the first night was as uncomfortable as it got.

"H-Hiruma-san I'll be fine on the floor, really! I'm used to sleeping in worse places."

"Fuck no I need you in fucking top condition for school."

"I may not even get accepted!"

"Oh you'll get fucking accepted all right... _Kekeke_."

The brunette shivered at what the older male was implying, however this argument was not something he was going to back down on.

"W-well if I'm sleeping in your bed where would you sleep then?!"

The blond stopped cackling maniacally to turn to stare at the thief with his bored piercing green eyes like the answer was the most obvious thing ever.

"Obviously I would be sleeping in my own bed."

"..."

"..."

"So you want me to sleep in your bed."

"Yes"

"But your still sleeping there."

"Your just a fucking genius aren't you?"

"So we will both be shar-"

A vein popped on the demonic teen's pale skin, frustrated he pulled out his gun and began shooting the sky in frustration.

"_Hieeereeee!"_

"Just shut the goddamn fuck up and sleep kuso chibi!"

Hastily the little thief did as he told but making sure to sleep at the very edge of the surprisingly soft bed.

That night the brunette was stricken with night terrors- something that came to him once in a while. As the blonde watched the writhing, crying younger male he sighed, he had never seen the kid like this before but seeing the teen suffering was not something he liked… Ok well not actual _suffering_ suffering- suffering from his torture was fine. His first instinct in attempt to calm the crying brunette was to pull the sobbing child in his arms. At the unknown feeling of warmth Sena relaxed finally sleeping peacefully.

"_Tch,_ I'm only doing this so you're in top condition... Chibi."

The morning after the brunette opened his eyes blearily, then blinked and blinked again. _'Hiiiieee?!_ Hiruma is so c-c-close!' After a few seconds of internally screaming and panicking the thief calmed down assessing the current situation as calmly as he could. He realized the demonic teen was actually _hugging_ the smaller male close in a tight embrace. Blushingly he realized that he probably went through another one of his nightmares and Hiruma probably did this to soothe him last night but even so this was _not_ the way he thought the devil blonde would have reacted. Sena looked closely at the sleeping face of the taller male, it was the first time the other looked so.. _vulnerable_. His sharp angular features softened, he looked calm and peaceful- so different from his usual persona. The brunette gave a warm smile as he drifted back to sleep in the warm embrace with a feeling of safety he hadn't felt in a long time.

Though waking up to the blonde shoving him roughly out of bed was not exactly a welcome experience at all.

The next night there were no fights or acts of resistance for the pickpocket to get into the bed, all awkwardness and mixed feelings were gone. To the blonde's surprise he felt a small body snuggle shyly close to his, hesitantly unused to displays of care he wrapped his arms around the thief as they drifted to sleep both with faint smiles on their faces.

* * *

"Oi fucking hurry up kuso chibi we have to see the list."

"H-hai!"

At light speed the brunette dashed passed the gun-toting male, dodging the individuals in the crowd in order to reach the pinned piece of paper. His big brown eyes scanning the paper for two names before running back out from the sea of people to report to his partner in crime.

"Yatta! We got in Hiruma-san!"

"Obviously." The blonde said calmly but with an evident smirk on his face. Suddenly they heard a few outcries of surprise and despair.

"My wallet?!"

"My watch?!"

"What the-?!"

"Where is-"

The demonic teen looked down to his smaller partner with a raised eyebrow and an amused expression. The brunette looked confused for a second until realization hit, he searched his pockets only to fish out an assortment of many expensive objects looking sheepish. It was a very bad habit he had which he gained through his experience as a pickpocket on the streets, kind of like biting ones nails but instead he tended to steal subconsciously.

"_Ehehe.._ Oops- umm should I give these back?"

The amused expression on the sharp teen broke into a full-blown psychotic grin as he began to cackle.

"_Kekeke_ - nah fucking shrimp, if they are stupid enough to get fucking robbed in broad daylight it's their fucking fault."

Even Sena giggled a bit in agreement, re-stuffing the expensive items in his pockets excited for when to sell them for some extra money.

"Ah before I forget we are both in the West Wing for dorms, apparently from what I heard from the crowd there's another list when we get there."

"Keh- the fuck is all these lists?! Just give us the whole fucking cake not crumb by fucking crumb."

The thief couldn't help but laugh at the annoyance so evident on the blonde's usual poker face fueling to the said blondes annoyance. Once again the small brunette found himself running away from the demonic teen's gun in fear of his life.

* * *

"God fucking shrimp how the fuck are you this slow?!"

"_Eeeh?!_ But Hiruma-san I'm carrying at least half of your baggage! What is in the duffle bag- rocks or something?!"

The green piercing eyes turned to look at the small teen being consumed by his black bags. The only piece of luggage the thief had been only filled with the barest of necessities and the idiot being as polite as he was stupidly offered to help with the demon's baggage. His sharp fangs chewed the piece of gum thoughtfully.

"Yes."

At the casual reply the brunette fell comically face first into the ground. He grabbed open the aforementioned duffles bag only to find it was indeed filled with rocks. "Kekekekeke." The smaller male shot an angry glare toward the laughing demon while internally cursing. 'Devil, he is the Devil.'

"Is there anything else I should know about before we get to the dorm?" The tired teen questioned through gritted teeth, it was a long walk from Hiruma's apartment to the school meaning the thief had to wake up real early, much to his dismay as he was definitely **not** a morning person and lugging five heavy bags was not brightening his mood. The emerald eyes looked at him thoughtfully, a mischievous glint flickering in his eyes, as something seemed to catch his eye.

"Look in the other black duffle bag with the red and green stripes."

The thief blinked not really expecting a serious answer, scowling he turned toward the bag and froze. It was moving. The bag was moving. 'Shit of course I _had_ to ask.'

Hesitantly the brunette reached to open the mystery luggage. The two watched as slowly the bag revealed... Two familiar little heads.

"Deimon-san, Cerberus-san!?"

_"ya-ha" "grah"_ the two replied innocently albeit slightly sheepishly. Sena's expression turned from anxious shock to incredulous. 'Are we smuggling these animals into school?!'

"Fucking Obviously."

'Great now he reads minds.'

"I can't fucking read your mind it's just your fucking face says it all. Now let's hurry the hell up!"

Needing no more encouragement than the familiar click of a gun the brunette picked up all the bags (except the one filled with rocks) and dashed off at top speed with Hiruma not too far behind.

* * *

Finally they arrived back in front of the massive entrance of Oujo, the thief swears no matter how many times he sees the place it would always look impressive to him. It didn't take long for the two to find the West Wing dorm as the fair-haired male held a map with the general outline of the school, which the small teen _did not_ want to know how he got.

The dorm was just as large as Sena's imagination of a place funded by the richest families in Japan, if not larger. There was a large common room, a small library, a kitchen in which they had to make their own meals (though food will be constantly available in steady supply) and even a hot spring (seriously?).

The sleeping arrangements were comprised of separate rooms of either two beds or an individual bed, apparently for the first two weeks they were randomly assigned a room then after that the rooms _'reset'_ and there is a first come first serve type situation for room choice. The rooms reset fortnightly so there is a chance for everyone as apparently each room had various differences such as size or extra utilities however it was guaranteed that they all contained a private bathroom, a closet, a bed and a desk. '_Pft_ rich kids.' Sena muttered under his breath as he took in the so-called _'roughing it'_ lifestyle that the new students present were complaining about. He looked up to see the same thought reflected in the blonde's disdained expression as he too overheard the other's conversations.

They walked over to the information list pinned up on a wall on the common room which the thief assumed would hold all their notices for the next few years.

_The classes timetable have been placed in your room as though everyone of varying age will be in the same year (so the length of time here determines what year your in, not your age if that makes sense) the classes have been randomized for each individual. First years all take general classes for the first term and by second term they are to also take specialized classes of their choosing._

After reading this came the list of names and rooms. Sena was anxious. Since Hiruma didn't want to raise suspicion of the two always being together it was decided that the blonde wouldn't pull any strings meaning the brunette had to deal with a stranger for the next two weeks while undercover, after that the plan was that he would just run to an individual bedroom every time the dorm '_resets'_. Though the demonic teen would rather kill you all and then himself than admit it, he was concerned that the innocent teen would screw up bad. Despite all the training Sena wasn't exactly the greatest at lying, he wished there was a chance miracle they were placed together but the blonde knew that you don't depend on chances- you make your own.

"M-my dorm mate is Taro Raimon in room 80."

"_Tch_ I'm with some fucker called Musashi Gen, room 11."

"It's _Takekura_ Gen. You saw the kanji wrong."

The two with startlingly fast reflexes spun around to see a muscular, very much older looking male with a buzz-cut covered by a plain bandana and a stubble on his chin.

"_Keh_ I got a fucking old man."

The muscular male raised his eyebrow at the comment and Sena inwardly cringed. So much for a low profile- who was he kidding Hiruma was anything but.

The brunette and the blond duo parted ways with the demonic male dragging Takekura or Musashi as Hiruma stubbornly decided to call him from now on.

Sena looked at his door number 80 and hesitated before finally holding his resolve firm and opened the door.

_'This is it. No going back now.'_

* * *

**OH BTW IMPORTANT- I ****haven't decided who else to put in this dorm, it's pretty damned implied the haha brothers (we aren't brothers!)will be there but if there is any others you guys want to see living near Sena.. well you all know what to do (smirk)**

**Review time! (GOD I sound so POPULAR!)- I'll reply to prev chapter too, but only big reviews since too much effort to reply to one-liners...**

**wolf of all trades: Thanks! I'm so glad you like the idea of Deimon! I thought since you know Hiruma has this crazy network of connections via phones/email/etc in the original he needed something similar here- and messenger pigeons are sooooo mainstream lol. Therefore Deimon-san was created! **

**Since I never plan my stuff (seriously its all improv as I go along) I too don't exactly know how this is going to go but both ways are interesting no? **

**(really really want to see Agon/Hiruma/Shin's reaction if tragedy does strike though..)**

**lemondream: _KEKEKEKE_ I love to see the pain in my readers!- kidding~ (or am I?)**

**Yeah I love HirumaxSena too- really I do but there is honestly too many shipping options and also I'm lazy… -_- Who knows it may change sometime in the middle, really it depends how this goes (there is still hope!)**

**sighs I'm relieved the tests are over too! I'm pretty sure I complained how long the tests were at some point, but finally we can begin! yaay**

**yeah I'm scared for Sena too to be honest, I have no idea where this will go from here (if only I planned.. meh)**

**But yes I am DYING for Agon to meet Sena- I have already decided three different (though delicious) possibilities it could happen, sadly all options will make you wait a little longer (cry)**

**suntan140: No Sena isn't going to die.. probably.. (looks away) Thanks, glad you like me introducing the animal characters XD**

**sky(guest): awww IM SO SORRY FOR MAKING YA CRY (virtual hugs) well at least I updated this quickly right ;D**

**Kria(guest): lol it ain't sad you got all the riddles that's amazing, you genius you! (though it's making me sad so many people thought this challenge was easy… I couldn't get them *sulks*)**

**I totally agree there should be more Shin moments (because awww Shin) but Agon is definitely a strong potential for the end pairing as well as Shin.. maybe even Kid (what? don't judge I feel this pairing is soo under appreciated lol)**

**Definitely putting Riku in here dontcha worry XD who doesn't love a cheeky childhood friend with a bro complex (keke)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Don't kill me I know I was super late in updating but I have a VERY good reason!**

**….ok that was a lie**

**I just had noooo inspiration and then I got into this amazing KHR ****fan fiction and I reallllyyy got a teensy tiny bit obsessed and a week later here we are. btw this is the same excuse I'm doing for Mascot Characters as well.**

**Actually to be completely honest I was gonna make you guys wait till I finished reading all 99 chapters of this one fanfic but then I saw that you guys actually went on the poll! And my heart filled with happiness and a small flicker of inspiration (mainly for Mascot characters- seriously no inspiration for that one right now)**

**Anyway enjoy guys~ (so so SO sorry)**

* * *

As he opened the door to his new hectic life at Oujo, Sena prepared himself for the worst-case scenario. What he didn't expect was to see two dark hazel brown eyes to stare back at him.

_"HIIIIEEE!" "MUKYAAA!"_

Both screamed and fell backwards startled by the unexpected figure right behind the door. A second of frozen silence hanged in the air awkwardly as they still stared at the person on the other side of the door. Then the thief began to chuckle, quickly joined by the other sniggering and soon both were laughing out loud, tears in their eyes.

_"-AHAhaha.._ I'm Kobayakawa Sena by the way." Wiping tears from his large honeyed eyes the agile teen stood up and offered his hand.

"Taro Raimon. But you can call me Monta to the **MAX**!"

Monta was the same height as Sena, dark hazel eyes, short spikey hair and a bandage on his nose. There was something about his dorm-mate that reminded the brunette of something... An animal he saw in a book a while back.. 'Argh! This is killing me- I just can't put my name on it!' The thief realized he must have been lost in his thoughts and snapped back into reality before his new roommate noticed, giving a slight smile.

"S-so.. May I come in?" He joked at the other brunette who was blocking the entrance.

"Eh?! Ah! I MAX apologize!"

Quickly he shuffled away from the door allowing the other to pass through. Sena chuckled again already feeling visibly more relaxed than a few minutes ago. The two spent the rest of the day in their room talking and getting to know each other, quickly becoming good friends. Monta was ecstatic with the agile teen's awed and amazed reaction to his catching skills that can be used to disarm weapons in hand to hand combat, not to mention when he found out his new dorm-mate could cook **MAX** delicious food later that day the teen hugged his new best friend in tears as like most of the children of noble birth he couldn't cook for shit. Sena himself found he enjoyed the energetic male's overexcited personality, it wasn't something the teen was used to but it was a very _very _pleasant change from Hiruma-san's.

'Maybe these next two weeks won't be too bad.'

* * *

**...In room 11...**

* * *

'Fuck me! The next two fucking weeks are going to fucking screw me over so fucking hard.'

His emerald green eyes twitched showing the only sign of his annoyance and anger on his expressionless face, as he looked at his new room- or rather the chaotic mess left by his dorm-mate Musashi. Hiruma was always the type of person who needed his things to have a sense of order- not in an OCD kind of way but just enough order in a able-to-at-least-find-their-fucking-stuff kind of way. If the blonde had to describe his disgust on the idea that this room could become this messy in just one day thanks to only a single person it would take at a whole essay filled with colorful profanities and expletives in at least three different languages.

"Well this is your bed."

The blonde's head snapped to the voice of his current source of frustration who was gesturing to the only untainted item in the sea of garbage and thrown about luggage. A vein throbbed in his head threatening to burst which was not a good sign for the future considering it had only been less than 4 minutes since he had met the guy and he had to live with him for two more weeks and two days (school actually starts in two days remember? - so the settling in period doesn't count). Without a word to his new dorm mate (though there was definitely some blatant cussing under his breath) he picked up his luggage easily and moved to mark his territory. The older looking man looked on nonchalantly though slightly sheepishly, not that any normal person would notice. Too bad Hiruma just wasn't any normal person.

"If you're gonna be all fucking sheepish and stand there silently eating grass and fucking _baaing_ around about this shit you should have fucking cleaned old fucking man." The blond grumbled irritably as he began cleaning up the mess around his bed.

The stoic male's eyes widened slightly in surprise, he didn't expect anyone to see his emotions under his stoic face and certainly not voice it out in such a ... _crass_ manner. Being the single heir to Takekura family who were famous for running the largest construction business in Japan to date many people have chosen to grovel before him with fake sniveling smiles, even the other well off families put on fake masks or jealous looks of scorn. Never had he met such a straightforward person like this blonde was. It was _different-_ but not in a bad way. Not to mention the other male was just his type.

"_Fucking seriously!?_ You are really just going to fucking stand there?! God must be fucking punishing me for all my shit (and there is a lot of shit) by sending this retard for a friggin roommate that I will have to bear with _angel-like_ patience for the next two fucking weeks!"

Musashi was roughly pulled out of his musings by the demonic blonde's infuriated rant. Looking toward the cleaning teen with a raised eyebrow of bemusement further achieving a higher level of pissed off in the other.

The blonde's scowl only deepened on his sharp striking facial features as the muscular male still made no action to assist. What was worse was the man when he finally decided to help had held an expression of almost amusement toward Hiruma- and no one showed such a face to Hiruma. _'The urge to just shoot the fucker... too... fucking… great...'_ The demonic teen felt his hand twitch for his guns but his cold calculating part of him knew better than to actually kill someone on the first day of school, he didn't want to gain _too _much attention when undercover not to mention it would be too much hassle considering that this guy was the heir to some big construction family.

After the duo cleaned up the room to the blonde's high-class standards the dark-haired teen offered to help unpack the other's luggage to which Hiruma responded in turn with a raised eyebrow of suspicion. It has been a while since he had met such a strange aristocrat, usually those arrogant snobs took one look at his intimidating appearance and was groveling for servitude before he could even lazily blink his emerald green eyes and if their stubborn pride prevented them from doing so his colorful language and gun always found a way to break them. '_Keh_, that fucker is curiously interesting but I don't have time for his shit.' The blonde continued to unpack ignoring the actions of the other purposely, to which the aristocrat interpreted as a signal to do what he wanted and he too began unpacking his roommate's things in reserve.

Before the room could devolve further into tense awkward silence a loud low yell suddenly filled the air causing the demonic blond to drop what he had currently been unpacking to turn to the source of the sound. His eyes narrowed to face whatever comes and a gun had materialized into his hand. The sharpened emerald irises gazed around the room to finally lay his eyes on his roommate who had fallen flat on his ass, his stoic expression morphed into one of uncharacteristically expressive shock. Apparently the chibi had left the duffle bag containing the two animals with Hiruma and the muscular male had accidentally picked up the said luggage. The pale skinned blonde absorbed the shocked expression wishing badly there was a portable device to record such an image at this moment. The silence that threatened to fill the air was pushed away by a small cackle. That cackle grew louder until it progressed into full out laughter.

_"KekekekeKEKEKEKEKEKE-_ *_gasp*_ holy craps *gasp* your fucking face _kekeke _fucking priceless *_wheeze* keke_ fuck _kekeKE-"_

The older looking teen shot the now doubled over figure an annoyed yet slightly embarrassed glare, something told him that this laughing male won't let him live this down for a long time.

"Why the hell are there _animals _in your bag?!" He demanded with a slight reddening on his mature face.

"_Keke _calm your face old man! _Keke_- Fuck why is such an old man here anyway?"

"I'm only 17"

The blonde devil paused from his laughing fit to stare at the other- then once again was hit by another wave of hilarity, this time twice as hard.

"_KEKEKEKEke_ _*gasp*_ shit you are fucking kidding me _kekeke_ with that face _KEKE_ fuck _*gasp*_ I'm crying _kekekeke!"_

Musashi's angry glare could only soften at the sight of Hiruma in tears with his laughter ringing in the air; the sharp features of the other in such a pure smile was breathtaking and the male silently savored the scene almost sensing he probably won't encounter such a strong reaction from the teen for a long time.

Said blond was too busy laughing his ass off to even notice that the other wasn't even glaring daggers at him anymore, or that the two animals in the bag had already disappeared and was exploring the school grounds.

_'Maybe this won't be too fucking bad after all.'_

* * *

**_Did you like?_ If Hiruma aint gonna be with Sena then we have a backup pairing~ XD**

**Yeah I know some of you don't like this pairing but hey Musashi's like my second preference for Hiruma after Sena XD**

**Oh Kria (guest) Thanks for the review! You never know what the end might be to this story since I have just thought of an amazingly tragic option to if (if guys calm down) IF I kill off our sweet Sena (funeral scene! With Agon crying~) of course it really depends on how the story goes lol**

**I may bring in Mamori like you suggested (not actually there but just to help characterise Monta because… well… I don't really like her as a character..) **

**URGH omg you just described one of the plot twists I had planned! (ok yes it was a cliche plot twist but it must be done!) Well at least you haven't figured the whole background of Sena yet (muahahaha)**

**Well anyway once again so sorry for lack of anything, working slowly but surely on my stuff… kinda… it is happening you gotta believe**

**oh and thanks for the poll stuff guys! Made me so happy so please comment and poll XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**I HAVE GRADUATED WOOT**

**Ok I still have WACE exams for uni coming up but technically I have graduated high school (hahaha freedom!)**

**I'm trying to write KHR stuff now too btw so yea everything I do is more on whim then anything so my updates well be less constant depending on when inspiration hits and stuff… (_)**

**Yeah I know this is kind of short but meh. Since there's like what two days of free time before the actual school starts for Sena**

**I was like- why don't I just drabble bits and pieces? You know meeting characters and such?**

**Anyway hope you enjoy~ **

* * *

Sena woke up from his soft warm bed refreshed. Well he could of if he hadn't woken up to a large weight suddenly sitting on him. Suppressing a totally manly scream of terror he got up to see two animals waiting patiently on top of the teens body, each with their own customized food bowl in their jaws or claws. '_Ah_ Hiruma-san must have forgot to give them dinner.' He mused wearily as he forced his still protesting body away from the warm covers. Wearily he pulled on a simple green shirt and white pants and dragged himself to the kitchen to fulfill his usual chore of cooking for Hiruma, himself and his two animal charges. Only after grinding and cooking some meat as well as placing the food into the animal's bowls did Sena realize something. "_Hieeeeee_?! Where am I? This isn't Hiruma-san's place!"

After a moment of utter internal chaos and confusion the brunette took some deep breathes to calm himself. 'Ah that's right, I'm at Oujo know.' He suddenly felt very silly for his sudden outburst and hoped to God no one heard. His prayers were not answered as suddenly the sound of heavy rushing footsteps were heard. A tall figure burst into the room, his sharp aquamarine eyes worried. "Are you alright?! I heard a young lady screaming and I-"

The little thief pouted a bit at the unknowingly scathing comment. He did not sound like a girl!- right?

Finally the fox-like eyes rested onto the pouting teen, realizing his earlier mistake the taller male blushed a bit obviously flustered. "Ah- I didn't mean-"

Sensing the strangers obvious discomfort Sena smiled forgivingly causing the raven-haired teen to blush a little harder on his surprisingly still quite expressionless face.

*gro~wl*

The growing blush turned into a seriously unhealthy shade of red and the brunette worried this other male would get a stroke at this rate. "Um.. Do you want some breakfast?" The smaller teen offered still sizzling some bacon that was meant for Hiruma and himself. After all the blonde was still asleep and he had unlimited food courtesy of Oujo so what was the harm in making a little more?

The taller man (seriously he could almost be twice the height of Sena much to his annoyance) nodded, not trusting his mouth in case he further embarrassed himself. He was surprised at the attitude of the other male, usually the nobles around here were haughty and prideful so such an embarrassing display would have resulted in being teased, insulted or coldly ignored while the people of lower class will gossip behind his back once it had been turned. Personally he himself would have reacted aloof and coldly. It was rare for someone to be so... Warm.

He allowed himself to sit on one of the dining table seats and be served by this strange yet endearing brunette.

"I'm Kobayakawa Sena by the way."

The small teen introduced himself with a small smile as he placed a plate of sizzling bacon and eggs in front of the other now salivating teen.

"Ah, sorry I am K-"

"KAKEI where did you- oh? So that's where you were _nahahaha_!"

A blonde just as tall if not taller than the raven-haired male walked in radiating a casual friendliness.

"Na? Who is this Kakei?"

The smaller male looked at the aquamarine-eyed teen called Kakei who seemed to have taken a calm albeit slightly irritated aura. With a small chuckle at the interesting duo the brunette extended his hand out to the tall cheerful male.

"Kobayakawa Sena, pleased to meet you."

The blonde's darker blue eyes twinkled like the sun reflecting off the sea as he gave an even wider grin than before.

"_Nhahaha_ Kengo Mizumachi! And I'm starving!"

Sena sweatdropped at the obvious underlying suggestion while Kakei groaned as he massaged his forehead, his embarrassed shy self seemed to have disappeared completely. "Mizumachi don't be so rude, honestly!"

"Ano, it's alright really Kakei-san. Mizumachi-san do you also want eggs and bacon?"

"HAI!"

Both the brunette and raven-haired teens cringed at the sudden increase in volume. As the two tall teens sat at the table bickering Sena turned to the stove enjoying such a warm atmosphere, a rarity in his life. He could feel a small twitch in the corner of his lips as he placed the plate of steaming delicious food in front of the hungry blonde. It was a hint of a true smile. However that was all the thief could allow. Just a twitch.

"One plate of eggs and bacon here Mizumachi-san!"

"Thanks chibi maid-kun!" The blonde responded cheerfully before digging in leaving a shocked teen and a mortified friend to stare at him. The only sound in the room was the gluttonous chewing from the happy go-lucky male. Kakei was the first to snap out of it.

"Mizumachi! It is rude to disrespect the help like this!"

The chiding had no effect on the other tall male who was still happily eating but it accidentally struck a nerve on the smallest of the three. 'The help?! So they think I'm a servant just because I willingly decided to be nice?' These thoughts and more swirled like a furious whirlwind in his head. Suddenly the room didn't seem so warm, it wasn't like he disliked the two people he had just met but Sena simply hated it when others made such judgments on another human being with no valid basis. At least it would make things easier for him when the time comes to reveal who he really was, less strings to cut. A cold chuckle escaped the brunette's lips too soft for the others to hear. 'Fine. Let them assume their delusions. It would be quite funny to see their shocked faces when they find out- wow being with Hiruma has seriously rubbed off of me, I should really look into that..'

Quickly he turned back to the stove to cook his own meal which he ate happily as he sat beside Kakei. Before he could start the male next to him coughed embarrassed. "Sena-kun I'm very sorry for my friends behavior. Apparently he still had retained no knowledge of manners even after all these years." With that comment the blonde stopped his consumption to pout and retort something childish. However before he could start Sena interrupted them.

"_Haha_... That's ok Kakei-san." The brunette smiled though a certain pair of aquamarine eyes noticed that it no longer was as genuine as before, behind the kind smile he could see it looked almost cold and... Forced. Even the other tall make noticed as he looked slightly worried to his friend. "Sena-kun?"

"Hmm?" The younger male turned to wash the dishes his smile still plastered onto his face causing more worry to stir in the other two.

"Well _uhm._." "_Nahaha.. Uhh.."_

Exasperatedly the brunette stopped his washing to turn his smile colder than ever so cold the taller males visibly flinched under the direct gaze. They wondered what they must have done to incite such hostility from the younger male, they wanted to know how to set things back to before.

"Sena-kun we really are sorry if we have offended you in anyway."

"_Nhaha_... I'm really sorry too - is there anyway for you to forgive us."

The two pairs of blue eyes, one aquamarine and the other a deep sea blue stared almost imploringly at the other. Sena could see no hint of hesitation or the dark shadow of deceit, just pure, sincere desire to apologize and for a friendship. Unconsciously his own honey brown eyes softened and he had to suppress a twitch of a smile at how cute they were. All negative emotions against them were swept under a rug to be forgotten.

"It's fine. Really guys."

And this time he meant it.

* * *

Sena found himself cleaning up the rest of the dishes after his newfound friends left. No other new student have woken up during this time and visited the kitchen yet and the animals were walking around the halls unsupervised leaving the little thief alone. Though something was nagging him in the back of his mind. 'I feel as I'm forgetting something. Something important.'

It was really irritating him. What was it that he could have possibly forgot.

Then it clicked.

The click of a gun to be precise.

All blood left his childish face as he felt the sadly all too familiar feel of the butt of a gun. Inwardly he swore. He really had to fine tune his senses one day.

The blonde demon growled clearly pissed at the idea of being forgotten "Where's my food fucking chibi?"

_"Hieeeeeeee~eeee!"_


End file.
